This is Forever
by MewMewPurple
Summary: What happens when Ayouma cheats on Ichigo, and a few days later Kisshu kidnaps her? Love. Thats what happens. To bad there are some minor difficulties along the way... Sorry this story is on hold for a while sadly!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Forever: Chapter 1**

MewMewPurple: Hello everyone!First FF ever (For TMM, and for this user. I also write Maximum Ride stories on my account MaximumPurpleRide. You can tell I like the color purple can't you?! :D ) so bear with me through this!

Kisshu: Hey do I get my Koneko-Chan in this story!

MewMewPurple: Read and find out!

Kisshu: FINE...

MewMewPurple: Oh don't be like that sour puss ;3

Kisshu:*Sighs* MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM AT ALL WHATSOEVER IF SHE DID

MASSAYA WOULD BE DEAD (No offense Massaya lovers)

MewMewPurple: On with the story!

Rated: M because I'm cautious! May contain Adult Language

It was a Saturday afternoon and Ichigo was walking through the park. She was going to the spot in the park that no one really bothered to go to except her and Ayouma-Kun.

It was what she saw that made her freeze...Ayouma-Kun was sitting on a bench and he was kissing a girl that she knew from school.

Ichigo had a face full of shock. Finally after a few minutes she stomped over to the pair. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME MASSAYA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT I GUESS I WAS WAY OFF ACORDING TO HOW CLOSE YOU WERE TO _HER_! "Ichigo yelled as Massaya turned to look at her. "Sorry but I met someone better than you "He said calmly. "YOUR SUCH A BAKA!WERE THROUGH" Ichigo yelled. Then she slapped him hard across his not so perfect face and ran away crying.

When Ichigo got home she knew her mother was gone on a day trip and her father was on a business trip. She ran straight to her room and slammed the door shut. Flopping down on her bed. she cried until she didn't have anything left to cry.

'How could he do this to me?!' She screamed in her head. 'I was wrong to ever think he was Perfect! 'she thought getting up. she walked over to the pictures of her and Massaya. The ones that they took on their first date.

She opened the back of the frame and took the picture out. She looked down at the picture for the longest time before she ripped the picture in two and threw it away. 'Won't need that anymore...'she thought while taking off the bell he gave her. 'Even if he did cheat on me I can't bear to throw this away 'She thought putting the bell on her dresser.

She needed someone to talk to. 'But who...not Moe or Miwa they would just blab it all over school. 'although there was only a few days of school left, and Moe and Miwa would beat Masabaka to a pulp and comfort her but she wanted a few days of peace before people found out.

'I might as well eat something it's already 6:30...'she thought. After eating taking a shower and getting into her Pajamas she snuggled under her blanket and cried herself to sleep.

It was 8:50 A.M and her alarm hadn't woken her up. 'SHIT! stupid alarm clock I only have five minutes to get ready! 'Ichigo takes her about five minutes to get to the cafe 2 if she ran(Its Saturday).After getting ready she looked at the clock. would make it. Ichigo rushed out the door grabbing her jacket before she left. It was a chilly summer day and the birds were singing.

When she got to the cafe she opened the door to see Ryou. "On time for once strawberry "Ryou said looking at his watch. Ichigo, still gloomy from the break-up, just walked to the changing room. when she walked out all the other mews were already there.

Ichigo walked over to the broom and absentmindedly started sweeping the floor. 'How could he cheat on me? Our relationship wasn't perfect but that's only because I had been late to most of the dates! But he never seemed to mind that. 'she thought. 'Maybe he only pretended not to care but he would've told me right? he wouldn't cheat on me though! But he did because apparently I wasn't good enough for him! 'Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo?...Earth to Ichigo? "Mint said snapping her fingers in front of her face. Ichigo snapped out of her haze and realized that the cafe was closed "what?" Ichigo asked looking up. "What's wrong?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo just noticed that the mews were all standing in front of her with confused looks on their faces.

"Nothing..."Ichigo murmured. "Then why is onee-chan crying Na-no-da? "pudding said. Ichigo hadn't realized that she'd been crying. Wiping away her tears Ichigo didn't say anything. "It's ok you can tell us what happened were your friends" Lettuce said walking up to Ichigo and smiling. Ichigo's bottom lip quivered and she felt a hot prickling sense warning her that more tears were about to be spilled.

"well...?"Mint said still looking at her friend. Now Ichigo was crying. "A-a-ayou-ayouma-k-kun che...cheated on m-me-e! "Ichigo yelled while tears poured down her face. Everyone's face turned to shock, even Zakuro's, then it turned to sympathy as they all came over and hugged her. "It's ok Na-no-da, We'll be here with you were your friends! "Pudding said happily. "Yeah we'll help you get through this." Lettuce said.

When they stopped hugging and Ichigo's tears slowed she stepped back. "Thanks guys "Ichigo said smiling. "I gotta go home my mom should be back. "She said turning and waving. Her friends smiled and waved back as she left.

When she got home she looked for her mom and found her in the kitchen. "Hi mom! "Ichigo said while hugging her mom. "Hi hunny!" She said hugging back. "I'm gonna get ready for bed" Ichigo said going upstairs. "Ok see you tomorrow Ichigo." Her mom said.

When Ichigo was ready for bed she fell straight to sleep.

MewMewPurple: Ok I know it's boring and short but I need to go to bed it's a school night sooo...yeah

Kisshu: Yeah so Review!

MewMewPurple: By everyone!

**P.S.**

**I am writing these stories at my mom's during the school week, so when I say it's a school night it was when I wrote this even though I'm posting on weekends when it isn't a school night. This is because I go to my dad's on weekends, so that's when I post these stories. Hope you'll read the next chapters! By!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Forever: Chapter 2**

MewMewPurple: Hey guys second chapter woo!

Kisshu: ...

MewMewPurple: You wanna say something?

Kisshu: No not really

MewMewPurple: Just say the dang thing

Kisshu: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM AT ALL WHATSOEVER IF SHE DID

MASSAYA WOULD BE DEAD(No offense Massaya lovers)

MewMewPurple: On with the story!

Rated: M because I'm cautious, may contain Adult Language

The 17 year old Ichigo is walking home from café mew mew when she sees something in the corner of her eye.

"Hello? Is someone there? "She asks looking around. 'hmm that's funny I thought I saw someone' she thought while clutching her pendant in her pocket. When she got home she walked onto her porch and opened the door to find her mom on the chair, hands tied behind her back and unconscious.

"MOM! "Ichigo yelled while running to her.

"Hello kitten" said a voice behind her. Ichigo froze and turned around. Eyes wide she looked at Kisshu who had his dragon (sai) (don't know how to spell it…) swords in his hand.

Glaring Ichigo asked "What do _you_ want Kisshu?" Kisshu smiled and said "Why Koneko-Chan I thought I'd stop by and say hi! "Ichigo rolled her eyes at Kisshu. All of a sudden she heard something behind her. She spun around to see her mom waking up.

"I-Ichigo? "her mom asked. Ichigo ran to her mom only to stop when Kisshu teleported behind her mom. "Now Koneko-Chan we wouldn't want mother to get hurt now would we?" Kisshu said, a smirk on his face."wa-whats g-going on? "said her mom. "W-who are y-you? "She said looking at Kisshu with wide eyes.

"Let's just say I'm not a friend" Kisshu said looking at Ichigo with an evil smirk. "Kisshu leave my mom alone!" Ichigo yelled still frozen in place. "Ichigo what's going on why is this guy here..." Her mom asked. "haven't told mom have we Ichigo" Kisshu said playing with his dragon sword. "Told me what?!Ichigo?!"Her mom said desperately.

"Kisshu shut up! "Ichigo screamed getting furious. "don't you think your mother deserves to know? "Kisshu asked. "Know what?!" her mom tried again.

"Well your daughters a Mew Mew and I'm an alien see, the ears "Kisshu said pointing at his ears with his sword. "WHAT!" Her mom screamed looking at Ichigo. "Yes and that reminds me, hand over your pendant so mother over here doesn't get hurt. "Kisshu said rubbing the side of his sword on her mom's cheek. Ichigo tossed her pendant over to Kisshu. "Kisshu what do you want?!"Ichigo screamed stepping forward. "You see I want the same thing I wanted when this whole thing started..."He paused "I want _you._ "Kisshu said.

"If you come with me mommy will be unharmed. "Ichigo hesitated at this and finally after a few seconds answered

"H-Hai-I'll go with you..."Her mom looked at her stunned "What, Ichigo hunny you can't go with him p-"Ichigo stopped her "Mom you'll be safe if I go "Ichigo said on the verge of tears although her mother was already crying.

"Kisshu wouldn't hurt me. Kisshu come on and untie my mom "Kisshu untied her mom with a triumphant smile and teleported to his Koneko-Chan. "Tell her friends at cafe mew mew that if they want to see Ichigo again to go to the park with the duck pond tomorrow at 12:00 P.M sharp to negotiate."

with that said Kisshu teleported away with Ichigo.

when the world stopped spinning and Ichigo could feel the ground she opened her eyes to see a green room. It was as big as a mini house. It had Green paint a nice soft light green carpet, with a normal sized Fridge a stove a few counters and some cupboards on one side a forest green colored couch a wooden coffee table and something that looked like some kind of odd shaped TV on another side a bed with dark green covers, and Lighter green pillows, and computer desk with, what Ichigo was guessing was a computer, on another side and finally a small wooden table with 2 chairs in the middle.

"woah" Ichigo said while holding her head and stomach feeling like she was about to throw up. Kisshu looked down at her "yeah teleporting can do that to you "He said laughing. Ichigo shot him a 'Not now 'Look and walked over to sit on the green couch. Kisshu sat next to her and Ichigo immediately scooted to the side of the couch farthest from him. Kisshu frowned and asked "You want some medicine?"

"No I'm fine...where are we? "Last thing she wanted was to be in a stolen house and caught by the police. 'well jail would be better than being stuck with Kisshu, then someone could bail me out and everything would be fine! 'she thought. Her hopes slowly rose as she thought about this. "Were in my room on my ship."

'Shit!' Her hopes died immediately, because she was on a ship, with three aliens(Pai, Kish, and Taruto)and she had no hope of getting off.

MewMewPurple: Like it?!yeah I know it's boring and short but it had some action at least!

Kisshu: Why does my kitten hate me? :(

Ichigo: Because you're a stalking pervert that kidnapped me and is holding me hostage on their ship with NO hope off rescue or escape!

MewMewPurple: Now Ichigo no need to get all mad no one said you wouldn't be saved

Ichigo: I'm gonna be saved!

MewMewPurple: And no one said you were gonna be saved

Ichigo:*Frowns*

Kisshu: Aww its ok koneko-chan*Hugs Ichigo*

Ichigo: GET OFF ME!

MewMewPurple: Thanks for reading plz review! Kisshu get off Ichigo!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Forever: Chapter 3**

MewMewPurple: hi everybody! Welcome to chapter 3,8:25 A.M so thought it'd be a good time to write sense I have nothing better to do.

Kisshu: Why are you even up right now?!

MewMewPurple: Because I'm sick Kisshu now shut it!

Kisshu: Whatever

MewMewPurple: Sorry I'm a little cranky

Kisshu:*A little?*

MewMewPurple: What?!

Kisshu: What? ;D MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

MewMewPurple: Whatever ON WITH THE STORY!

Rated: M, may contain Adult Language _

"Kisshu I'm tired could I trust that I can go to bed without you being a pervert? "Ichigo said. "Fine." Kisshu said lying next to Ichigo smiling. "Kisshu!"

"What? "Kisshu said looking at Ichigo. "Go sleep on the couch!"

"But whyyyyyy? "Kisshu whined "It's my bed"

"Well I'm the one captured here so if I am I'm getting the bed. "Ichigo answered smiling as he walked over to the couch with a blanket.

Ichigo, still smiling, fell asleep instantly.

Standing there frozen Ichigo's mom was shocked

'my daughter just left with a...a...ALIEN?'

Immediately she snapped out of her daze. 'what am I gonna tell her father when he gets back from his business trip? Oh hey hunny, oh where's Ichigo? well this alien came and she went with him so I wouldn't get hurt! OH and get this! She's a Mew Mew!yeah like that's happening! 'she thought. Then she remembered something **_'Tell her friends at cafe mew mew that if they want to see Ichigo again to go to the park with the duck pond tomorrow at 12:00 P.M sharp to negotiate._**' she immediately ran out the door straight to cafe mew mew.

when she got there it was about 6:30 P.M

'I wonder if their still there 'she thought. She didn't care, she just wanted her baby back. Right when she got to the doors she pushed them open and ran in to see 4 people staring at her confused. She knew who they were, they been to her house to see Ichigo many times.(Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce)

"hi sorry Ich-"Lettuce was cut off when Ichigo's mom said

"Ichigo's been taken by some alien guy!"4 pairs of shocked faces looked at her when Ryou and Keichiiro came upstairs. "what's going on? Oh hi "Ryou said. Ichigo's mom repeated what happened at her house to Ryou who had a shocked look on his face, and so did everyone else.

She finished talking after she said "the guy, Kisshu, said that if you want to see Ichigo again to go to the park with the duck pond tomorrow at 12:00 P.M sharp to negotiate. "she said crying while lettuce patted her back.

Ryou, in shock, screamed "WHAT!" having a freak out

"Ryou calm down we'll get Ichigo back alright?" Keichiiro said "Do you know about the aliens, and the mews? "Keichiiro asked calmly

Her mom nodded her head "H-Hai, that guy Kisshu told me that he was an alien and Ichigo was a mew."

"for once he didn't lie" Mumbled mint still in shock like everyone else.

"is he gonna hurt my baby?!"Her mom said.

"I don't know "Said Ryou getting over his shock. "for now all we can do is go to the park tomorrow and negotiate.

" I'll stay with you tonight if you want "lettuce said. "Thank you that be nice "said her mom slowly rising to her wobbly feet.

Ichigo was walking down the hall to the steps. When she got downstairs she saw her mom cooking breakfast. "Hi mom "Ichigo said groggily. "Hi hunny! "Her mom said turning around with two plates of food. "how are you today?"

"tired "Ichigo said mumbling.

"Yeah that's what happens when you're pregnant. "Her mom said.

"What?!"Ichigo said snapping out of the morning haze.

"Well don't get to tired you don't want to fall asleep when you're walking down the aisle! "Her mom said laughing. Ichigo on the other hand was in shock. "You ok Ichigo? What did you forget you were getting married to Kisshu?"

"IM MARRYING KISSHU?!BUT WERE ENEMIES!"Ichigo screamed. "I know that's what I thought at first too but you insisted he was gonna be your husband and...Now he will be!"her mom said.

"What?!"Ichigo yelled again.

Ichigo awoke with a start. "Mom?" when she opened her eyes she saw were she was and frowned realizing she was with Kisshu. 'Me marrying Kisshu, Me PREGNANT!'She shouted in her head. All of a sudden she smelled bacon and her stomach growled.

Kisshu laughed "Aah sleeping beauty awakes! "Kisshu said laughing some more. "Well I bet my kittens hungry! "Kisshu said placing the plates on the table.

Ichigo nodded her head, blushing slightly, even though she didn't know why. She walked over to the table and sat down. 'Of course I wouldn't be marrying Kisshu I'm not stupid! 'she thought while eating the food. "Kisshu where'd you learn to cook? "She asked trying to distract herself from her mom.

"My mom taught me before she died "Kisshu said eating.

"Oh "Ichigo was a little sad about what he said and then remembered that he took her from her own mom and she got mad all over again 'so much for trying to distract myself. 'she thought

When she was done she said "I'm gonna take a shower Kisshu. "Kisshu looked up at her smiling. "don't do anything you perv! "She yelled and Kisshu smile turned into a pout. "fine. I'll get you some clothes. "Then he teleported away while Ichigo put the dishes in the sink and made the bed.

'If I'm gonna be here it might as well be clean 'she thought walking to the bathroom. She started the water and after feeling if it was warm enough stripped down and got in the tub, wishing oh so badly that she was back home and not stuck with an annoying perverted alien. She wished that she was with Masaya before they broke up. She wished that this tub could wash away all her problems.

Kisshu was looking around for clothes for his kitten in her room. 'What would look good on my koneko-chan? 'He thought

he decided on a few dresses and other things. He was going to get her brush and other misc. objects(odd how he knows where this stuff is) when all of a sudden Masha came out and said "ICHIGO! ALIEN! ALIEN!"

"Shut up!" Kish said in a loud whisper. All of a sudden lettuce opened the door and was wide eyed when she saw kish. he smiled and said "hello there, you're the fish right? "lettuce transformed and yelled "Where's Ichigo?!"and charged at him.

kish smiled and floated in the air and saw Ichigo's mom in the doorway. "Hello "Kish said. "is my baby ok?" She asked. "She's quite fine" he said dodging another one of lettuces attacks. "Well this has been fun and all but gotta get back to my kitten! "He said teleporting away.

Lettuce, who had punched at Kish while he was teleporting, hit the air and sighed. She untransformed and walked to Ichigo's mom patting her back while telling her it was gonna be ok.

Ichigo sank further in the tub and sighed. 'why can't I just be normal and have a normal ex-boyfriend who didn't turn into the _blue knight_, and lived their normal life with normal friends? Then I wouldn't have an alien stalker! I also wouldn't be on an alien ship!'

Sighing again Ichigo got out of the tub and rubbed herself dry with a towel and put her clothes back on.

'Where's kish he's supposed to be getting my clothes!' she didn't care she just wanted to go lie down and take a nap. 'what time is it anyway? 'It felt like shed been on this ship for years already.

She walked out and opened the fridge. She didn't find anything she wanted. Sighing again she walked over to the bed. She lay down and closed her eyes.

Ichigo was walking down the hall to the steps. When she got downstairs she saw her mom cooking breakfast. "HI hunny! "Her mom said turning around with two plates of food. "how are you today?"

Ichigo froze. This all seemed eerily familiar.

"how's the baby? "her mom asked.

"What?!"Ichigo said looking down to see a bump.

"your baby "Her mom said laughing. Ichigo on the other hand was in shock. "You ok Ichigo? Well better get better you're gonna walk down that aisle soon! "her mom said sighing. "they grow up so fast! "Her mom said with tears.

'I'm having the same dream again? 'Ichigo thought.

*Ichigo*what's that? She thought.

Ichigo. who's calling me?

ICHIGO!

Ichigo shot up in bed like a bullet, cold sweat on her forehead.

"Ichigo! "she looked over to see kish holding a bag full of things that she assumed were her clothes. "thanks "she mumbled and took the bag.

Kisshu looked at her "Is something the matter kitten "he asked. "Bad dream? "Ichigo looked at him. "yeah I guess so "she said 'any dream were I'm pregnant and marrying Kisshu is a bad dream! 'she thought. "What time is it?"

"11:50A.M"Kish said "I'm about to go with Pai and tart to negotiate. "He said smiling. Ichigo looked at him. "So your leaving me alone! "She asked smiling now to. Kish laughed "don't raise your hopes I locked the door! "he said showing her a key.

she frowned looking down at the bed. Kish looked at her and grabbed her chin making her look at him. "I won't be long! "He said smiling. Then he leaned in and kissed her. After the initial shock set in, and her eyes went back to normal Ichigo started struggling against Kish. "Aah Kitten your always so feisty! "Kish said smiling and licking his lips, and chuckling a little. Ichigo's face felt hot and she knew she was blushing deep red. "Shut up Kish "She mumbled looking down.

Kish stopped laughing and sighed saying "Good-bye Kitten see you soon! "Then he teleported away leaving Ichigo with her thoughts.

MewMewPurple: Eeeh it's so so long I guess, but I'm sick and this story took 3 hours to write.

Kisshu: did I get something sexy for my kitten?

Ichigo:*Groans*Really Kish why are you such a perv?!

Kisshu:*Shrugs*

MewMewPurple: Ichigo Calm down its fi-

Kisshu: Can you make a Lemon Sc-

Ichigo:*Punches Kish*SHUT UP!

Kish:*Gets Swords* Why?

MewMewPurple: Guys St-

Kisshu:*Pins Ichigo*

Blue Knight: ILL SAVE YOU ICHIGO!

MewMewPurple:0.o ...Please...review?

Kisshu, Ichigo, Blue Knight: REVEIW! :D *Goes back to fighting*

MewMewPurple: ?


	4. Chapter 4

**This is forever: Chapter 4**

MMP: Hello again, still sick but feeling better

Kisshu: How's every one doing?

Fans: GREAT!

Kisshu: That's good now I get to take your planet!HAHAHAHAAAA! :D

Fans: ...0.o

MMP: KISSHU!

Kisshu: Sorry I mean HELP your planet...

Fans: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAY!

MMP:*Sighs*

Kisshu: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

Kisshu's POV:

"Come on where are they?!"Kish asked. "I don't know...I didn't put this whole thing together "Taruto said. "OH shut u-"Just then the 4 remaining Mews and Ryou and Keichiiro walked up.

"Aah there they are "Kish said smiling floating down to them. "Hello!"

"Where's Ichigo-san?!"Mint yelled. "We will get to that but first...put your pendants down and back up. "All 4 Mews hesitated then slowly did so and waited.

"Great now we can get this show on the road! "Kish said. Taruto and Pai floated down next to Kish. "You're not going to attack us Taru-Taru, are you Na-no-da? "Pudding asked "don't call me that!"Yelled Taruto. "No we are not going to attack you "Pai said ignoring Taruto.

"What do you want to negotiate about? "Ryou said stepping forward.

"Ugghhh! Why is he such a PERV!?"Ichigo said lying down on the bed. 'What is there to do here anyway? 'Getting up Ichigo walked over to the bag to see what Kish got. When she got to the bag she opened it and found a few dresses a few shirts and some pants. Also it had her brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and some other toiletries. (Kish went back to get these)

Grabbing a dress that was yellow and covered in strawberries, her brush, her toothbrush, and her toothpaste she went to the bathroom. Putting the stuff on the counter. She stripped down and got in the nice warm shower (It was a tub/shower) to get rid of the sheet of sweat on her skin. When she was done she put on the dress got rid of the tangles in her hair put in her ribbons and brushed her teeth.

When she was done she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Where did he even get this food? 'She thought "I don't even want to know "Ichigo mumbled.

She decided to make a sandwich. When she finished she took the sandwich and sat on the couch. 'How do I even work this thing? 'Putting the sandwich down she walked up to the odd TV shaped box. When she saw a button she pushed it to see what it did. Automatically the screen turned on.

The TV showed her room 'What the hell! 'She thought. 'Well that's just disturbing. 'She hit another button and it was the park that her and Masaya would go to after school. Standing in the park was Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. In front of them she saw the 4 Mews, and Ryou, and Keichiiro.

"What do you want to negotiate about? "The Ryou on the screen said stepping forward. 'I miss you guys so much 'Ichigo thought sitting on the couch fighting tears.

"We want the Mew aqua. "Kisshu said. "If you give us Mew Ichigo we will give you the Mew aqua. Deal?" Ryou said holding out his hand. Kisshu and Taruto both looked at Pai. "Deal "Pai said shaking Ryou's hand. "But Mew Ichigo has to be unharmed. "Ryou said. "Fine with me "Kish said shrugging. "Just better hope she doesn't try to escape "He said smiling, showing a fang, while Ryou gave him a deadly glare. "We shall see you in 4 days" Pai said.

'They have a plan right?!They wouldn't just hand over the Mew aqua just to get me back! 'She thought desperately.

Ichigo saw that the aliens were about to teleport and she turned off the TV and jumped into a chair by the table and started eating her sandwich.

When Kish teleported back he was smiling. "Hello koneko-chan. "He said sitting next to her. "Hi Kisshu. "Ichigo said looking at her sandwich. "So I made some good choices on clothing right? "Kish said still smiling. "What?" Ichigo asked "Oh yeah these are fine..." Ichigo said not looking at him. "Something wrong kitten? "Kish asked with a frown on his face. "No I'm fine, just bored that's all..."Ichigo said finishing her sandwich and walking to the bed.

"Well what do you wanna do? "Kish asked. "Go home. "Ichigo said. "Now kitten you know I can't do that, "Kish said with a smile sitting next to Ichigo on the bed "but if it makes you feel any better you will be going home in about four(4) days "Kish said

"Yeah I know..."Kish looked at her confused. "How do you know that? "Ichigo pointed to the TV thing. "I watched "Ichigo mumbled. "That would explain it "Kish said chuckling. 'They have to have a plan right?_ RIGHT?!_'Ichigo thought not really paying attention to what Kish was saying.

"Kisshu what are you making anyway? "Ichigo asked "Dinner for my Koneko-Chan." Kisshu said putting something on a plate. "Is it done? "Ichigo asked walking to the table and sitting down. "Yeah" Kisshu said walking over with the two plates. It was chicken parmesan (**Spelling?)** with extra cheese. "I love chicken parm!"Ichigo said jumping in her seat. "I know "Kish said smiling. "My kitten seemed sad today so I thought I'd make this!"

"Thanks kish "Ichigo said smiling slightly.

After Ichigo shoveled down three plates of chicken pram she sat down on the bed and started taking out her ribbons. "Kish I just want you to know I'm disabling that camera that you have in my room you little perv."

"Aww come on you can't just leave it? "Kish said lying on the couch doing god knows what. "No! Why would I leave it?!"Ichigo said lying down. "Because your my Koneko-Chan." Kish said smiling in the dark; Ichigo had turned the lights off.

Ichigo let out a groan and tried to go to bed while thinking about home.

Ichigo was walking down the hall to the steps. When she got downstairs she saw her mom cooking breakfast. "HI hunny! "Her mom said turning around with two plates of food. "How are you today?"

Ichigo froze. 'AGAIN!' she thought. 'How many times is this gonna happen?!'

"How's the baby? "Her mom asked.

Ichigo thought she might as well play along and see where it goes. 'Is it a she or a he? 'She thought.

"The baby's doing fine mom. "She said sitting down. 'Might as well enjoy this time with my mom...even if it is a dream'

"I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle today! "Her mom exclaimed. "I know it's so exciting! "Ichigo said with a fake smile. "I can't wait to marry Kish! "Ichigo said throwing up a little in her mouth.

"Better go up and get ready! "Her mom said. "Ok mom "Ichigo said with fake enthusiasm and got up and walked to the steps. When she got up the first few steps she looked up to see...nothing? Nothing! No walls no more steps no...light for that matter! Just darkness. She turned to go down the steps to just see more nothingness. "Mom?"

No answer. She walked forward a few steps and saw a light in the distance.

*Ichigo*

Walking towards it she saw a man walk out of the light. 'Blue Knight? 'Ichigo thought.

Ichigo...

'No this is someone different, this is...who? Who is this? 'She she walked forward she got a better view of the person. "Hello Ichigo" The man said. "W-who a-are you "Ichigo asked stuttering. "You know who I am."

ICHIGO!

Ichigo shot up in bed. "Ichigo?" Kisshu asked. "You ok, you were screaming in your sleep. "Ichigo looked at Kisshu "Yeah I'm fine just another bad dream."

"You sure you're ok?" Kish asked looking concerned. Ichigo put on a fake smile "Yeah I'm sure" Although she felt like she went to hell and back. "OK well I'm gonna go 'shopping' for more food. "Kish said using air quotes when he said shopping. "Whatever..."Ichigo said mumbling and lying down on the bed.

With that Kish teleported to whatever store he wanted to rob.

After waiting till the nauseating feeling went away Ichigo got up and picked some more clothes from the bag. She did her morning routine of taking a shower brushing her teeth brushing her hair and finally putting in her ribbons.

MewMewPurple: Wow I guess that's longer than the others right?

Kisshu: I guess.

Ichigo: Why do I keep having those dreams, there really creepy...?

MewMewPurple: I know but I'm not gonna tell! ;D Let's see if our reviewers know. Take a guess and review I won't tell you if your right or not but whatever!

Kisshu: I really don't care I just wanna have my Koneko-Chan

MewMewPurple: No one asked you Kisshu!*Throws pillow at Kisshu*

Kisshu: OW!

Ichigo: Well good-bye everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is forever: Chapter 5**

MewMewPurple: Hey everybody!

Kisshu: Can I finally have my Kitten now? -_-

MewMewPurple: You know the rules! You have to read to find that out!

Kisshu:*Pouts*MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

MewMewPurple: Ha-ha! ON WITH THE STORY! :D

Ichigo walked over to the fridge and opened it. 'He's right we do need more food' Ichigo thought. She had absolutely NO idea of what to do. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

When she saw air ripples she thought 'that was quick, Kish got all that food in like 2 minutes...'but when she saw who it was it wasn't Kish it was Taruto.

Ichigo groaned and said "Oh great the midgets here! "Tart glared at her and said "Well at least I'm not an old hag! "Ichigo glared back at him. "I'm not an old hag you midget!"

"Well then I'm not a midget! "Tart replied. "Then what are you a little person? "Ichigo said smiling. Tart was still thinking of a come-back when she said "What are you here for anyways?"

Tart shrugged "Kish told me to keep an eye on you. "Tart said sitting down. Ichigo laughed. "Yeah cause I'm gonna get that_ locked _door open without my pendant and stroll _right _past you and Pai and escape right? OH and did I mention,_ I don't even have my pendant_! Have fun watching me do nothing! "Ichigo said laughing.

Tart just shrugged and opened the fridge.

Ichigo looked up to see...nothing? Nothing! No walls like in the other dream, no mom in a kitchen...Just darkness. She walked forward a few steps and saw a light in the distance.

Walking towards it she saw a man walk out of the light. 'Blue Knight? 'Ichigo thought.

'No this is that guy from my last dream but...Who is this? 'She she walked forward she got a better view of the person. "Hello Ichigo" The man said. "W-who a-are you "Ichigo asked stuttering. "You know who I am. "The man said walking forward out of the light.

"N-no I d-don't know w-which you are... "Ichigo stuttered again. "Well you will soon! "The man said lunging at Ichigo with a sword. She dodged it 'who the hell is this guy?!' running she trip on the smooth black nothingness and fell.

Rolling her over the man pinned her down and slashed her arm with the sword.

*Ichigo*

'SHIT!' she thought screaming out in pain. 'That fucking hurt! But how? You can't get hurt in dreams...right? 'She thought trying to get out of the man's grip.

Ichigo...

The man raised his sword high above his head and it was aimed right for her heart. 'It's gonna kill me! 'She thought trying to get out of his grip. She screamed out when the man lowered the sword for her heart, and-

ICHIGO!

Ichigo sat up in bed eyes wide and panting heavily. 'I fell asleep? I don't remember sleeping...'she looked over to see tart and Kish staring at her concerned.

"Kitten...are you ok?" Kish asked still looking at her. "I don't know..."Ichigo said trying to remember the dream. "You were screaming really loud..."Tart said looking at her.

"And your bleeding..."Kish said grabbing her arm. Ichigo looked at the long slash mark on her arm not even feeling any pain. Immediately she remembered the dream. 'The man slashed my arm right there...'she thought.

"How'd you get that?"Tart asked "I was watching you the whole time, you were just sleeping. "He added. "Tart go get Pai this wound looks deep..." Kish said still holding out her arm. "k" Tart said teleporting.

Kish's POV:

A few seconds later Tart was back followed by Pai. "What happened here? "Pai asked gesturing to Ichigo's arm, which I had put a towel on to stop the bleeding.

"We don't know "Tart said "She was just sleeping and she started screaming so we woke her up and she was bleeding."

Pai walked up to the shocked Ichigo. "Mew Ichigo? Ichhiigoo" Pai said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Ichigo just sat there sitting on the bed staring into space. Then all of a sudden she started screaming. "Ichigo!" I said shaking her gently.

Then Ichigo blinked and looked around. "What?" Ichigo said confused and looking around. "Kish? "She said a confused look on her face. Then she winced and looked did everyone else cause there was another long slash mark down her arm.

"Ryou were not just gonna give them the Mew Aqua for Ichigo are we? "Mint asked. "Of course not Minto were gonna make a plan. "Ryou said walking into the basement. "Keichiiro you got Ichigo's signal yet?"

"Hold on one sec-...Got it! "Keichiiro said looking at the screen were there was a blinking light. "Really you found ichigo-oneechan?!Na-no-da." Pudding said jumping up and down. "Hai "Ryou said smiling.

"What's going on? "Tart said obviously confused to why random slash marks were appearing on Ichigo's arm.

"Ichigo "Pai said. "Hmm" Ichigo said still looking at her arm. 'Why is this happening? It's a dream! Things that happen in dreams don't happen in real life!'

"Ichigo do you remember what you saw when you were sleeping? "Pai said wrapping her arm in a bandage that he had brought. "I-it's a-always the s-same dream...I'm walking in my house and I go downstairs and see my mom, she says I should get ready for school" she decided to skip the pregnant and getting married part for obvious reasons "so I go upstairs and then it just turns into darkness...then I turn around and there's a light. "She said wincing at the pain in her arm while Kish rubbed her back.

"When I get close to the light a man walks out and starts attacking me with a sword...each time he slashes my arm and when he's about to kill me I wake up. "Ichigo finished.

"Do you know what he looks like? "Pai asked. Ichigo thought for a moment. "N-no it was too dark..."Ichigo said shaking her head. Pai thought for a moment and then finally said

"I think this person is coming when you're sleeping to torment your dreams. This man is someone that wants you dead so he is trying to kill you while you sleep. If he succeeds you will die in real life to. "Pai said.

Ichigo looked at him in shock. "What so I can't sleep ever again? "Pai shook his head "You can sleep but you have to have someone that can wake you up before you die "Pai said still expressionless.

"Yeah and who's gonna wanna stay up and watch me huh?" Ichigo said in a serious tone. "I will..."Kisshu said raising his hand.

"You sure" Pai said looking at Kish. "Yeah." Kisshu said looking at Ichigo smiling. Ichigo smiled back slightly. "I would keep bandages near just in case he cuts her arms again." Pai said. Kish nodded. "I'll do some research and figure out how to get rid of the dreams. "Pai said.

With that he and tart left. Ichigo looked at Kish. "You sure you wanna do this? "Ichigo asked. Kish nodded "Anything for my kitten "He said looking at her still smiling. Then Kish leaned in and kissed Ichigo. Pulling back and still smiling Kish said "I got the groceries!"

"Kish stop doing that! "Ichigo demanded. "Whatever kitten you know you like it! "He said laughing and starting lunch. 'Ugh why is he _such_ a perv? I don't even like him! 'She thought.

_'Yes you do, you love Kish' _said a voice in her mind. 'What! No I don't!'

_'If you don't like him why didn't you struggle when he kissed you? _'The voice said. 'Cause I was surprised! 'She thought furiously._ 'We both know that's not the reason, the reason is because you liked that kiss as much as he did Ichigo. _'The voice said.

'That's not true! I love Masaya not Kish! 'She thought 'Right? Right! Right?' She thought doubting her feelings._ 'See your doubting that you like Masaya cause you __**don't**__ like him you like Kish! You and Massaya broke up anyways' _the voice reasoned. 'So! I still love him. If I don't like Kish I wouldn't like that kiss, but I admit it did feel nice...'she thought.

"Lunch is done! "Kish said snapping Ichigo out of her thoughts. "What is it? "She asked walking to the table. "Peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches. "Kish said smiling. "Kish you stalk me too much! "Ichigo said laughing. "What makes you say that? "Kish asked laughing to. "You know all my favorite foods! "She replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well when you love someone you learn a lot about them. "Kish said eating his sandwich. "Oh really? What's my favorite color, breakfast food, favorite band, favorite fruit, favorite actor, and my favorite state and why? "Ichigo said proud of herself for coming up with this list.

"Pink cause it's the color of the sky when the sun sets, toast with strawberry jam because it's a jam made with your favorite fruit, The Bon Bons because you like there music, Strawberry because it's the fruit your named after, Taylor Lautner cause you think he's _'sooo dreamy'_, and finally Hawaii cause you like warm beautiful places. "Kish said answering all her questions.

Ichigo just stared at Kisshu with her jaw dropped. "Dang I didn't even know half that of the top of my head! "Ichigo said laughing. Kish laughed to and said "Told you so!"

"I don't even know anything about you! "Ichigo said "And you know like _everything_ about me! "She said still laughing. "Well I can take an educated guess and say that you like the color green! "Ichigo said gesturing to the color of the room. "Yeah I guess your right "Kish said finishing his sandwich.

'Am I softening up to Kish, cause I surely don't hate him anymore. 'She thought. 'I might even..._love_ him as disturbing as that is! 'She thought laughing to herself.

MewMewPurple: Well another chapter done!

Kisshu: My kitten LOVES me! : DDDDDDD

Ichigo:*Groans*I do?

MewMewPurple: You do!Sorry that you might die though...

Kisshu: my kitten might die!DDDDDDD:

MewMewPurple: Maybe!

Ichigo: Oh come on!

MewMewPurple: Well goodbye people!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Forever: Chapter 6**

MewMewPurple: Hey everyone welcome back!

Kisshu: Hey everybody!

MewMewPurple: Well there really isn't much to say Sooooo...

Kisshu: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

MewMewPurple: ON WITH THE STORY! :D

Ichigo POV:

Kisshu and Ichigo were sitting on the bed talking. "So what's your your favorite food? "I asked. "Strawberry." I laughed "I think I know why!" Kish smiled "Why?" he asked "Because that's what mine is, and your kind of obsessed with me!" I said still laughing. "See you do know me! "Kish said laughing.

"I'm getting tired" I said "I'm gonna have a dream about a man trying to kill me now ok?" I said laughing. Kisshu smiled "I'll be right here to wake you up! "Kisshu said leaning down and kissing me. 'this doe's feel kind of right...'Ichigo thought lying down after kish had kissed her.

Kisshu POV:

'Ichigo looks so cute when she sleeps 'Kisshu thought had been a few hours and Ichigo hadn't screamed yet. Yawning Kisshu stretched out and lay down. 'Maybe she isn't having that dream...'He thought. When Kisshu was about to get some water Ichigo started screaming.

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!" Kish said shaking Ichigo lightly. Her eyes opened and she shot up in bed. "You get cut again? "Kish asked. "Hai "Ichigo said nodding to her other arm.

Kisshu got the bandages and wrapped them around her arm. "Kish...thank you. "Ichigo said looking away blushing slightly. "What for? "Kish said looking at her. "For being so nice to me even though were enemies."

Kish smiled "Anything for my Koneko-Chan "He said eyes drooping a little. "You should get some sleep "Ichigo said to Kish. "I'll be fine "Kish said yawning. "Kish you said you do anything for me right? So go to bed. "Ichigo said sitting against the headboard. "Fine "Kish said laying down "But only cause your my Koneko-Chan "and soon after he was asleep. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Kish on the forehead. Kish smiled in his sleep. This made Ichigo smile while she did her morning routine.

when she was done she walked over to the fridge and got out some bread and the strawberry jam. She toasted the bread and then put the jam on. She put the toast on 2 plates and put them on the table.

"Hey koneko-chan "Kisshu said groggily. "Hey Kisshu "Ichigo said  
eating the toast. Kisshu walked over to the table and sat down. "Thanks for making breakfast. "He said eating now to. "Thanks for getting the jam. "Ichigo said smiling.

"Let's play never have I ever..."I said. We were suggesting games that we could play. "How do you play that? "Kisshu asked clearly confused. "Well when it's your turn you say, Never have I ever...,and then you fill in the blank. If anyone did it they raise their hand. You can say stuff you did or didn't do, or you can try and guess what the other person did. "Ichigo said.

"I'll start "She said "Never have I ever flown over Tokyo without using a plane. "Ichigo said smiling while Kisshu raised his hand. "My turn, Never have I ever fought a Chimera anima. "He said also smiling while Ichigo raised her hand. "Never have I ever made breakfast "She said while both of them raised their hands. "Never have I ever been to 3 different planets. "Kisshu said raising his hand. "Never have I ever been kissed by someone I didn't know "Ichigo said giving Kisshu a mock glare and raising her hand.

They played this for about 15 more minutes than they stopped...

now they were lying on the bed talking. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked "Hmm"  
"when you get the Mew Aqua what are you gonna do with it?"  
"We're gonna use it to restore our planet. "Kisshu said staring at Ichigo. Ichigo looked over at Kisshu "So you're not gonna restore your leader? "Ichigo asked.

"The only purpose of our leader is to help us get this planet sense you won't give us the MewAqua. If we have the MewAqua we won't need our leader or your planet anymore. "Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled at him and he smiled back. "So I wouldn't have to work anymore? "Ichigo said laughing a little. "I guess not "Kish said also laughing.

'It's only 9:30 A.M and I feel like it's been 5 years! 'Ichigo thought._ 'it's because you love him. _'the voice said. 'I admit I might like Kisshu but I don't _love _him! 'I thought._ 'you will soon...' _the voice said. 'What!' she screamed in her head 'I can't fall in love with Kish were enemies!'

_'it's not as absurd as you think Ichigo _'the voice said_ 'you already admitted it yesterday that you love him. _Ichigo got mad 'No I said I _might_ love him not I _do_ love him! 'Ichigo thought._ 'Well you do love him _'the voice said seriously. 'I give up! 'Ichigo thought closing her eyes.

"going to sleep Koneko-Chan? "Kisshu asked. "No just thinking..."Ichigo said, eyes still closed. "Bout what"  
"Nothing.." Ichigo said sitting up. "You look sad. "Kisshu said "Something wrong? "Kish asked staring at Ichigo still. "No nothing's wrong. "Ichigo said.

"Kitten we both know something's wrong. "Kish said with a half-smile. Ichigo sighed. 'What am I supposed to tell him? OH well I was fighting with my inner voice! Yeah right! 'She thought. _'You can tell him you love him _'The voice suggested. 'SHUT UP! 'Ichigo yelled in her head. "I was just thinking about how much I miss home "Ichigo said lying.

"It's ok you're going back in 2 days "Kisshu said rubbing her back. "I know what will make that frown go away! "Kish said. Then he leaned in and kissed her. When Kish pulled away he looked at her face smiling.

"See! Now you art frowning cause you're in shock "He said laughing. "Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled. "sorry Koneko-Chan I just couldn't stand seeing you sad. "Kisshu said still smiling.

"You couldn't have done something that would make me smile? "Ichigo asked. Kisshu shrugged "It wouldn't have been as fun "he said smiling. "whatever "Ichigo said, her features softening.

'Do I love him? 'she thought._ 'yes you do _'the voice said. Ichigo pondered this for a few more seconds before giving into the voice in her head. 'Fine I _love _him but not as much as ayouma-kun.' Ichigo thought sighing. _'whatever you think' _the voice said chuckling a little at the joke, if voices in your head can chuckle that is...

Kisshu and Ichigo were sitting on the bed again after eating lunch. 'I miss home 'Ichigo thought 'I miss that Masabaka 'She thought frowning 'How could he cheat on me?!'She thought. "what's the matter Kitten, and don't say you miss home cause I know it's not that. "Ichigo sighed and said "Before you took me I was in the park and when I was walking I saw Masaya and h-h-e-he was k-kissing another g-girl..."She said crying into her hands.

Kisshu was shocked for a moment but then got over it and hugged Ichigo close. "shush its ok kitten. "Kisshu said comforting her. "He wasn't good enough for you. "He said rocking her back and forth. "no!_ I_ wasn't good enough for _him_! "She said into his chest. Kisshu shook his head roughly and said "Anyone who is with you would be lucky to see you breath!"

"T-t-thanks K-Kisshu..."Ichigo said, her sobs dying down. "Anything for my Koneko-chan. I'll always be there for you. "Kisshu said lifting her chin up. Ichigo blushed a darker red than her hair as she realized how close they were. Immediately her cat ears and tail popped out. Kish chuckled then slowly he leaned forward and kissed her. After the initial shock Ichigo thought 'I _do_ love him! Even more than I ever loved that Masabaka! 'After that thought Ichigo started kissing Kisshu back. This surprised both of them.

Kisshu got over the shock quicker than Ichigo did and made the kiss sweet and gentle. 'His lips are so warm and soft when he's not forcing you to kiss him 'Ichigo thought enjoying the kiss.

Eventually they broke the make out session for air. They were breathing deeply now. "Wow..."It was all Ichigo could manage to say. "Wow..."Kisshu answered back smiling. "Kish I-I-I "She couldn't even finish her sentence when he put a finger to her lips "I love you to "He said smiling. She smiled back and they started kissing again.

After they were done Ichigo was snuggled against Kisshu's chest with his arms protectively around her while scratching behind her cat ears that had yet to go away. "I love you Koneko-Chan, I'll love you better than that Masabaka ever did and I'll never cheat on Yourdon you forget that. "Kish whispered in her ear. She nodded sleepily "Thanks Kisshu "she said purring while Kish rubbed her cat ears and snuggling further into Kisshu's chest. "Does this mean you'll be mine? "Kisshu asked her. Ichigo nodded and Kisshu smiled ear to ear "Get some sleep I'll be right here." Kisshu whispered. Soon Ichigo was asleep.

When Kisshu woke up Ichigo after the screaming and bandaged her arm up Ichigo made him go to sleep knowing he had been up all night. Ichigo skipped her morning shower and did the rest of her routine. Kisshu looks really cute now that I look at him' She thought looking at him with a smile on her smooth face. 'I guess I was too caught up in hating him to notice...or maybe I was too caught up in that bake of an ex ayouma. She thought while cringing at the thought of ayouma name.

After Kisshu woke up and they both had breakfast Ichigo asked "So what are we gonna do during this eventful day? "Kisshu shrugged and started getting his perverted smile on his face. Oh no this can't be good 'Ichigo thought "How bout we do some kissing? "He asked. 'BINGO!' Ichigo thought as she sighed "Really Kisshu?" She asked. Kisshu shrugged again "Hey it's my last day here with my Kitten! "Kisshu said pouting. "I almost forgot I was leaving tomorrow! "Ichigo said frowning.

"you could always stay here with me! "Kisshu tried. "Kisshu vie got family and friends back home that will miss me, you know I can't stay here. "Ichigo said frowning. This made Kisshu frown to. Ichigo could see hurt and sadness in his eyes 'I hate seeing him so sad! 'Ichigo thought. Sighing again Ichigo got up and bit her lip "I guess we can kiss..."Kisshu looked up and smiled. "But only for a little while! "Ichigo said while Kisshu walked over to her and started kissing her.

Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the sweet kiss. This kiss was a little more hungry than the sweet kiss last night. After a few minutes of kissing, Ichigo stopped for air. When they started kissing again Kisshu pushed against Ichigo's mouth with his lounge as if asking for permission to enter.

Ichigo opened her mouth and Kisshu started exploring her mouth with his lounge. They started wrestling lounges and when Kisshu won he pinned hers down as if declaring that he was dominant. Kisshu pulled back and smiled "your mouth tastes like strawberries "He said. Ichigo smiled to and they resumed kissing. After a few precious moments the two heard a bang. They both stopped kissing and looked at each other. "What was that? "Ichigo asked with a confused look on her face. "Beats me "Kisshu said shrugging with an equally confused look on his perfect face.

Just then Pai and Taruto teleported in "We have a problem "Pai said his face not in his usual mask of unemotional.

MewMewPurple: CLIFFHANGER!

Kisshu: Aww come on what happened I was kissing my kitten!

MewMewPurple: You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Anyways I had some nice fluff in there huh! When I got to the part where Ichigo said Whatever after kish kissed her I froze and I was like "TOATLE WRITERS BLOCK! "But then after an hour of watching TMM I got my inspiration!

Kisshu: Those ideas got me my Koneko-chan so I'm not gonna object to them one bit!

Ichigo: But I will! Why do I have to like Kisshu? Like seriously! And who's the dang voice in my head?

MewMewPurple: Oh you know you like him, and I'm your voice you know!

Ichigo: Whatever so what if I do like him why do you have to be the voice?

MewMewPurple: Cause I'm the writer!

Kisshu: I knew you liked me!*Gloms*

MewMewPurple: Anyways Its 1 A.M and it's a school night. CURSE YOU MATH!

Kisshu: You don't even have math tomorrow!

MewMewPurple: Oh yeah...CURSE YOU P.E!anyways my visions blurring as I type this and I'm seeing 3 A's while I write so I'm gonna take that as a sign that I'm tired sooo...yeah.

Kisshu: Please Review!That way we can figure out what happens and why Pai wasn't expressionless!

Ichigo: PAI! NOT EXPRESIONLESS! Oh this I gotta read! Please Please Pppppllllleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee Review!

Pai:*Scowls*

Kisshu: Its ok cherry Pie!

Ichigo:*Giggles*

Pai:*Chokes on soda*

Kisshu: HAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

**This is forever: Chapter 7**

MewMewPurple: Hey everybody!

Kisshu: Why is Pai not expressionless?!

MewMewPurple: Read to find out!

Kisshu: I can't when you're talking!

MewMewPurple: Then say the dang disclaimer!

Kisshu: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

MewMewPurple: ON WITH THE STORY!

Previously on: **This is forever**

_After a few precious moments the two heard a bang. They both stopped kissing and looked at each other. "What was that?" Ichigo asked with a confused look on her face. "Beats me" Kisshu said shrugging with an equally confused look on his perfect face._

_Just then Pai and Taruto teleported in "We have a problem" Pai said his face not in his usual mask of unemotional._

"Pai what's the matter?" Kisshu asked. "The mews are here" Pai said "And there mad!" Taruto added. All of a sudden Ichigo got really tired. 'Why am I so tired?' Ichigo thought. "Kisshu..." Ichigo whimpered as she fell into his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Taruto asked pointing at Ichigo. "I don't know! Ichigo? Ichigo?!" Kisshu said shaking Ichigo. "It's getting worse..." Pai said looking at Ichigo "If we don't wake her soon she'll die." Pai finished.

Just then the mews busted the door down and ran in. "Ichigo!" Mint yelled as she ran over to her. Mint looked at Ichigo and saw bandages on her arms and froze. "What did you do to her?" Zakuro yelled getting out her whip and grabbing Ichigo and carrying her back to the others. They were running away when Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu ran after them. "If you leave she'll die!" Kisshu yelled after them.

This made all the mews freeze. Slowly Zakuro turned around as did the others, and looked at the three aliens running after them. "If I wasn't holding Ichigo right now you would all be dead for hurting her." Zakuro said coldly. "Ichigo onee-chan is gonna die!" Pudding yelled sadly. "If you take her then, yes." Pai said. "What do you mean?" Lettuce asked. Just then Ichigo started screaming in her sleep. "Not good!" Kisshu said running up to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!" Kish screamed shaking Ichigo. Pai walked up and tapped Ichigo's forehead with his finger. Instantly Ichigo woke up gasping for air.

"Ichigo were did he stab you?!"Kisshu asked franticly. Ichigo pointed to her stomach and they all looked down to see her bleeding. Pai lifted her shirt up (Only a little you perv) and all the mews gasped when they saw a deep wound in Ichigo's stomach.

"Pai help her!" Kisshu yelled. "I need to put her to sleep to help her and I obviously can't do that!" Pai yelled back. "Why?!" Kisshu asked. "The procedure is extremely painful." Pai said back. "Well its better than her DYING!" Kisshu yelled back. Pai sighed "All right then" Pai said grabbing Ichigo and teleporting her to the Infirmary.

All the mews looked at the two aliens with shocked and confused expressions on their faces. "What just happened?" Mint asked. Kisshu had a frantic look on his face as he ran toward the infirmary. "Follow us" He heard Tart say. Soon after he heard their running footsteps behind him.

They heard the screams before they even got to the infirmary. When they got there Kisshu opened the door and ran in. With the mews and Taruto close behind. Kisshu sat next to Ichigo and held her hand. "I'm gonna have to give her stitches Kisshu so you should try and distract her." Kisshu nodded and looked back at Ichigo.

"OK Ichigo look at me." Kisshu said while Ichigo looked at him, tears on the rims of her eyes. "Focus on the sound of my voice" Kisshu said while Ichigo gave a slight nod. "Remember of good times and happy warm moments and nothing else." Ichigo nodded again

Kisshu looked at Pai to see him stitching up the wound in Ichigo's stomach. He looked back at Ichigo and held her hand the whole time. Every once in a while Ichigo winced or screamed but Kisshu would just squeeze her hand and she would calm down.

When it was done Pai walked up to Kisshu "Is she gonna be all right?" Kisshu asked looking at a sleeping Ichigo. "Hai. I healed any internal bleeding, but the wound was too deep to heal, without having any energy left. I came up with a way to let her have a dreamless sleep so I can find a cure to the dreams she's been having." Kisshu looked at him "You couldn't have found this out _before_ she had to go through this?" Pai sighed "She would have died Kisshu" Kisshu looked back at Ichigo "There is one problem though" Pai said still looking at Kisshu "What is it?"

"Due to be the stab wound was she will have a very slim chance of ever having children." Pai said seriously. Kisshu looked at him in shock. "Really?" Kisshu asked. Pai just nodded. "Ok I'll tell the others that Ichigo's ok" Kisshu said walking away silently.

Kisshu opened the door and everyone jumped up. "Is Ichigo-onee-chan gonna be ok Na-no-da?" Pudding asked. Kisshu nodded. "What happened to her? We'll kill you if you had something to do with this." Mint said fiercely. "We didn't do anything." Kisshu hissed back. "Then what happened?" Lettuce asked.

After Kisshu explained what happened and about Ichigo's dreams they were all in shock (Not Kisshu and Taruto though.) "So Ichigo will die in her dreams if someone doesn't wake her up?" Mint asked. "Hai" Kisshu said nodding. After that Pai came out. "Ichigo's awake if you wanna see her." Pai said walking back in the room.

Everyone jumped up and ran in the room. "Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding yelled while running up and hugging the girl. "Hi guys" Ichigo said smiling. All the other mews gave Ichigo a group hug. "Will we be able to bring Ichigo back with us?" Lettuce asked. "I recommend she stays here so I can work on a cure for the dreams. Pai said. Zakuro looked at Ichigo "It's up to you Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at everyone "I think I'll stay here till they find a cure." She said slowly. "Ok" Zakuro said nodding. "We should go back and tell Shirogane and Akasaka-san then" Lettuce said. All the mews nodded.

"Kisshu you should take Ichigo back to your room so she can rest. Here are the pills so she doesn't have the dreams. Give her one before she goes to sleep. "Pai said giving Kisshu the pills. Kish nodded and after Ichigo said her good-byes to everyone he teleported them to his room.

When they got their Kisshu layer Ichigo down on the bed. "You wanna go to sleep?" Kisshu asked lying next to her. Ichigo nodded and Kisshu handed her a pill with some water that he had gotten. Ichigo took the pill and snuggled up to Kisshu falling asleep.

When Ichigo woke up she snuggled closer to the object behind her. 'No not an object 'she thought 'A person...but who? 'Details from last night came crashing back to her and she remembered going to sleep with Kisshu. Immediately she felt her face go hot. She flipped over to see Kisshu's sleeping face and smiled. She kissed him on the lips and the next thing she knew Kisshu was awake and kissing her back.

Kisshu broke it off first and his smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "I got some bad news" Kisshu said still frowning. "What is it?" She asked confused. Kisshu hesitated then said. "You might not be able to have a baby. "Kisshu said looking at her shocked face. "What?!" Ichigo said. "I can't have a baby anymore!" Kisshu shook his head "You can still have a baby but your chances are slim..."Kisshu said

Ichigo was stunned 'I never thought of having children with that Masabaka but when he broke up with me and I started dating Kisshu I always thought we could have children and start a family' Ichigo thought with a frown. Kisshu saw the frown and hugged her close to him "It'll be ok" He said in her hair.

Ichigo nodded in his chest and looked at him. Kisshu smiled at her and wiped the tears that she didn't even know had fallen. "Thanks Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered. Kish leaned in closer and kissed her. A long sweet passionate kiss. When they were done Kish asked, "Does your stomach hurt at all?"

Ichigo shook her head no. "It feels fine "She said smiling. Kisshu smiled back "That's good." he said hugging her. "We should tell Pai" He said getting up. Ichigo nodded and got up to.

With Pai:

Pai was looking on his computer for the person who was sending her the dreams. He had some of Ichigo's blood from the surgery and he was looking at it when the screen started blinking and the words '**CURE FOUND!**'were flashing across the screen. Pai hit a few buttons and he found how to cure her dreams. All they needed to do was-

MewMewPurple: Well then!

Kisshu: That is so annoying!

MewMewPurple: What?

Kisshu: You keep giving us cliffhangers!

MewMewPurple: sorry but need to keep things interesting.

Kisshu: Can't you do that by ending it with 'And then Kisshu and Ichigo have a scene inappropriate for most kids under the age of-'

Ichigo: KISSHU!

Kisshu: What? ;) You know you like me!

Ichigo: So! That doesn't mean you get to say that!

MewMewPurple: But I can! I just might do that in one of these stories!

Ichigo: 0_0 are you guys like ganging up on me?!

Kisshu: No I wouldn't do that to my kitten!

MewMewPurple: but I would! Anyways! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**This is forever: Chapter 8**

MewMewPurple: Hey everybody! I'm determined to make this the longest chapter yet!

Kisshu: I'm tired!

MewMewPurple: So wake up you gotta story to be in!

Kisshu: Ugh!

MewMewPurple: Oh get over it right now I'm writing this story at 12:00AM for you! And it's a school night!

Kisshu: So I never said you had to

MewMewPurple: Oh come on! Just say the disclaimer...

Kisshu: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

Kisshu and Ichigo teleported in front of the door to Pai's lab. Kisshu banged on the door "PAI OPEN UP! "Kish yelled. "What!" Pai yelled opening the door. "We just came to say that Ichigo's fine and your pills seem to be working fine "Kisshu said walking in with Ichigo close behind.

"Of course, I already knew they would work cause you made them but just felt like telling you "Kish said spinning in Pai's chair. Pai rolled his eyes and Ichigo smirked. "Kish stop acting like a child. If you like to know I found a cure to the dreams. Pai said pushing Kish out the chair." Really!" Ichigo said with a smile. "What do we have to do? "Kish asked also smiling.

"Well that's the hard part "Pai said sitting down and doing something on his computer. "We have to kill the person sending her the dreams. Pai said still typing. "Can you find out who it is? "Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but it's gonna take some time. "Pai said looking at the computer screen intently. Kish nodded. "We might as well go back to my room then "Kish said to Ichigo smiling. "Fine "Ichigo said.

Kisshu picked Ichigo up bridal style, making her blush, and teleported them to his room. "Kish!" Ichigo said when they got there. "What "He asked innocently. "Put me down! " She said. "Alright then. "Kish said with a sly smile while dropping her. Ichigo yelped as she landed on the bed. "Really Kish! "She yelled. "What! You told me to put you down so I did. "He said laughing. Then he jumped on her and pinned her to the bed. "Kish!" Ichigo said smiling and blushing a light shade of pink. "OH kitten stop blushing! "Kish said smiling.

"It's not my fault "Ichigo mumbled. Kish shook his head chuckling and started kissing her. After the gentle but fierce kiss they were both smiling, with Kish still pinning Ichigo down.

Ichigo's face got serious "Hey Kish "Ichigo said. "Yes kitten "Kish said kissing her. "Shouldn't I go back to the others?" she asked looking at Kish. "Do you want to? "He asked kissing her cheek. Ichigo blushed. "Yes and no "She said looking at Kisshu. "I wanna stay here with you but I miss my friends and family. "She continued. "Well I could always come see you every day! "Kish said smiling. Ichigo smiled to. "But what about my parents and the mews? "Ichigo asked while Kish rolled off her.

"What about them? "Kish asked grabbing her hand. "Well first off the mews are your enemies and they don't know where dating and second I have a mom that saw you kidnap me and she now thinks you're an evil alien, which you kind of are..."Ichigo said smiling. "Hey!" Kish said pretending to be hurt. Then he smiled and said "why don't you just tell the mews and your parents that we are dating then?"

"Are you crazy! "Ichigo said eyes wide. "The Mews will hate me and my dad hates boys so he'll most likely kill you!"

Kish snickered "I waited this long for you to love me, and that put me through hell I doubt your dad will be an obstacle "Kish said smiling. "What about the mews? "Kish thought then said "If there really your friends then they will support you in this. "He leaned over and kissed Ichigo on the lips passionately. After they stopped Ichigo said "Yeah your you wanna tell my parents or the mews first? "She asked looking at Kish.

He thought for a minute then said "Mews" Ichigo looked at him and smiled "Alright then you wanna go now? "She asked. "Sure "He said smiling to then he teleported them to the park in front of the cafe. They were in a tree so the people wouldn't see them. Slowly Kish got down then helped Ichigo get down and together they walked up to the cafe.

It was early morning so the cafe was closed but Ichigo knew the mews were there. Ichigo looked at Kish "Ok you ready? "She asked. Kish nodded and they both turned towards the door. Ichigo took a deep breath and then opened the door. "Sorry were closed "Lettuce said looking up.

"Ichigo-Onee-chan! "Pudding screamed running up to Ichigo and squeezing her waist. All the mews ran up to Ichigo and hugged her. They all stopped when they saw Kish and backed away. Ryou and Keichiiro ran upstairs. "Ichigo!" Ryou said walking up to the mews also stopping when he saw Kish. "What's _he_ doing here? "Mint asked pointing to Kisshu.

"Um...well...err...about that...umm" Ichigo stumbled. "Just spit it out already! "Mint said "MeandKisharekindasortadating" Ichigo said really fast. "Sorry couldn't hear that repeat it please? "Mint said with an annoyed tone. Ichigo took a deep breath and said "Me and Kish are dating..."

All the mews looked at her shocked. "What!" Ryou said. Ichigo looked down at her feet as Ryou started shouting at her. "You can't be serious he's the enemy! You can't date homes trying to take earth! He kidnapped you for god sake! "Ichigo looked at him getting anger "Well I am dating him, and I am serious, and even if he did kidnap me it's not like he hurt me or anything! "Ryou scoffed "How can you date that alien scum bag? "He said. Ichigo's face turned red with anger as she walked up to him with fire in her eyes. "HE MAY BE AN ALIEN BUT THAT DOSNT MEAN HE'S A SCUM BAG!SO WHAT, A CHIMERA ANIMA KILLED YOUR PARENTS ITS SAD I KNOW IF I LOST MY PARENTS TO A CHIMERA ID BE SAD AND MAD TO BUT I WOULDNT HOLD A GRUDGE FOR LIKE 10 YEARS!SERIOUSLEY GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE! "She yelled. Everyone was slowly backing away from the two as Ryou said nothing. Ichigo calmed down and walked back over to Kisshu who had said nothing this whole time. Pudding walked up to Ichigo and said "I don't mind Na-no-da! I think it's cute if you two date! That means I'll see Taru-Taru more an-no-da!"

Ichigo smiled and said "Thank you Pudding. "Pudding hugged Ichigo. "Do you guys support me or no? "Ichigo asked. Lettuce stepped forward and said "I support you, I never liked all this fighting anyways so maybe now we can stop fighting. "Zakuro nodded and walked up to Ichigo and hugged her to Ichigo's surprise and said "I support you "Then she walked up to Kisshu and glared. "If you hurt Ichigo at all we _will_ come hunt you down "She said. "I would never hurt her! "Kish said shaking his head as if to make it a fact. Zakuro nodded and stood on the other side of Ichigo.

"How about you Mint? "Ichigo asked. Mint sighed "If One-Sama supports you than I do to. "She said walking up to her. Keichiiro smiled and said "Well I guess it doesn't matter what I think but I'm just gonna say that I support you to Ichigo. "He said smiling and walking up to her. "Of course it matters Keichiiro "Ichigo said smiling. Ryou stood there with everyone looking at him. "Fine I won't pretend to be thrilled about this but I'll support you to. "Ryou said. All the mews cheered and hugged Ichigo.

"Thanks guys! "Ichigo said. Pudding looked up at Kisshu. "Can Taru-Taru come? "She asked jumping up and down "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee!"Kish laughed and said "Sure" Then he teleported and a few seconds later came back with a struggling Tart. "Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled tackling him. "Wha-! I hate you Kish!"Tart yelled while getting tackled. Kish shrugged "Hey guys did my parents call the police? "Ichigo asked. "No we made sure they didn't even though your dad really wanted to. He didn't believe you were a Mew. "Lettuce said.

"You wanna tell your parents now? "Kish asked. Ichigo sighed and said "Might as well..."After she said her goodbyes to everyone she and Kish teleported on her front porch. Slowly Ichigo opened the door and walked in with Kish right behind her. "Mom?" Ichigo called.

They heard footsteps and soon saw her mother running out of the kitchen "Ichigo! Your back are you ok?!What happened! "Her mom said smothering her. When she saw Kish she froze and glared at him. "Get away from my daughter!" Sakura yelled pulling Ichigo back while hugging her.

"Mom its ochers finalism fine!" Ichigo said getting out of her mom's death grip. "But...what do you mean? He kidnapped you Ichigo! "Ichigo grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her to the family room with Kish close behind.

"I'll explain everything but first, is dad back from his business trip? "Ichigo asked her mom sitting on the couch next to her mom. Kisshu sat next to Ichigo but a little farther away so her mom wouldn't freak out again.

"Yes he came back shortly after you were kidnapped...but he doesn't believe you're a Mew "Her mom said staring at her daughter. "OH "Ichigo said taking a deep breath she started explaining what happened.

"As you know Kish is an alien, obviously, and I'm a mew and Kish took me to his ship were I stayed? He took care of me and I started having these dreams were whatever happened in the dream happened in real life sort. There would be this guy and he would stab me or slash my arm and it would happen for real. "Ichigo said although she didn't want to tell her that but she knew she had to. Her mother gasped. Ichigo continued "Kish would stay up all night so that I wouldn't get anything more than a slash, and that's how I got the marks on my arm." Ichigo said indicating to the bandages on her arm. "His brother came up with a way so that I could sleep without having the dreams. "Ichigo said looking at her mom.

Her mom was shocked at what she was hearing. Then Ichigo continued. "Before I was kidnapped I found out that Masaya was cheating on me and when Kish kidnapped me he comforted me and then soon we started dating. "Ichigo said smiling at Kish while he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as if saying 'you're doing a great job.'

Sakura looked at them in shock then she mumbled knew that boy was bad! "Then she looked up "You guys love each other? "She asked. Kish and Ichigo both nodded. Then Sakura looked at Kish and squinted her eyes as if reading him "Would you ever cheat on my daughter? "She asked Kish.

Kish looked offended "Of course not! I would never hurt her ever I swear! "Kish said shaking his head. Sakura looked at him for another minute or two then smiled "Alright then I believe you "She said and started hugging Kish. Kish smiled and hugged her back and then Sakura said "And by the way call me Sakura." When they stopped hugging Ichigo looked at her mom "Could you make sure dad doesn't kill Kisshu please. "Ichigo asked. Her mother smiled and said "Of course it'll be difficult since you kidnapped her Kisshu "Her mom said raising her eyebrows at Kisshu and smiling. Kish chuckled nervously and smiled back "But I think I can handle your dad Ichigo. "Her mom finished.

"Thanks mom you're the best! "Ichigo said hugging her mom. "I know! "Her mom said laughing. "We'll be upstairs k?" Ichigo said getting up and grabbing Kisshu's hand. "Alright but leave your door open! "Her mom said while they walked up the stairs.

Kish looked at Ichigo confused. "Why does she want you to leave your door open? "Kish asked. Ichigo blushed "She'll hear us if we do anything..."Kish chuckled. "I like your mom "He said smiling while they walked in the room. "Leah she's nice "Ichigo said sitting on her bed. She looked on her desk seeing a pile of homework she hadn't done 'Thank god it's summer vacation! 'She thought.

"Yeah considering I kidnapped her daughter she was really nice! "Kish said sitting behind Ichigo. Ichigo layer against him and he started massaging her back. "Yeah she's a forgiving person. "Ichigo purred while Kish rubbed her back. "But my dad...not so much "Ichigo said tensing up.

"Kitten you're so tense just relax "Kish said smiling. "I can't I have to mu-"Ichigo was interrupted by kish kissing her on the lips. Kisshu is such a great guy! Too bad he's gonna die soon...if he lives then I'm probably gonna faint! My dad fought Masaya before he even got to date me with my father knowing. Let's just hope Kish doesn't have to! 'Ichigo thought kissing Kisshu back. There kiss was interrupted when they heard Ichigo's mom yell "Your father's home!"

Ichigo stopped the kiss immediately and ran downstairs leaving a confused Kisshu sitting on the bed. "HI dad! "Ichigo said smiling at her dad. Her dad stared wide eyed at his daughter like she were a ghost. "Ichigo!" Her father yelled hugging her tightly. "Dad...go-gotta...br...bra...breath! "Ichigo said.

"Sorry! "Her father said "I'm just so happy to see you! "He said kissing the top of her head smiling. Ichigo smiled back. "Dad how bout you go sit in the family room with mom. I'll be right back K?" She said. Although confused he nodded and he and Sakura walked into the Family Room.

Ichigo ran upstairs to her room and saw Kisshu sitting on her bed waiting. "Come on Kisshu "She said grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. "Let's just hope you live! "She said. Kish smiled "Aww come on koneko-chan believe! "Ichigo scoffed and said "Maybe I would if this was someone else but it's my dad "she said letting go of his hand

When she walked into the room her dad asked "hats this all about Ichigo? "Then he froze when Kish came out from behind the wall. "Who's he Ichigo?"

"Dad I know you don't believe this but I'm a mew and that's Kish he's an alien. "Ichigo said slowly so her dad could process it all. "What! I doubt it! Prove it! "Her dad said.

Ichigo looked at Kish and he nodded and teleported. Her mom had seen him teleport so she wasn't surprised but her dad was gaping at the spot that Kisshu had stood. "W- Where h-h-e-he go? "Her dad asked as Kisshu tapped his shoulder and her dad jumped a foot in the air turning around to face Kisshu.

But he wasn't there. His dad turned around to see Kisshu standing were he had before, next to Ichigo. Her dads jaw dropped but then immediately closed it. "But that doesn't mean you're a mew! "Her father said.

Ichigo sighed and took out her pendant that Kisshu had given her upstairs.

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!

Ichigo shouted. A pink light engulfed Ichigo as her parents gasped. As fast as the light appeared it disappeared and there stood Ichigo in mew form. Ichigo's father's eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor.

Sakura had been expecting this and got over her shock quickly but it took Shin taro a little longer to get over his shock. When he did he said "What! How could this have happened! "Ichigo smiled "hats a story for next time. "Then she said "There's _one_ more thing though..."She said looking down and playing with her hands.

"What you turn into a cat?!"Shin taro asked laughing nervously. "Actually...yes I do but no that's not what I wanted to say..."Ichigo said. Even Kish looked shocked. "You do? "Kish asked her. "Yeah I forgot to tell you though I thought you already knew. "Kish shook his head and Ichigo looked back at her dad. "Well Masaya cheated on me and...now...dad...well...me and...Kisshu...are kind of...sort...dating. "She said playing with her nails finding them oddly interesting.

"WHAT! ALIENS EXSISTING I CAN HANDLE YOU BEING A MEW I CAN KINDA HANDLE YOU AND..._THAT_ DATING I CAN NOT HANDLE THOUGH! "Her father shouted. Kish flinched and Ichigo took his hand. "Shin taro calm down" Sakura said with a smile squeezing his hand. Shin taro took a deep breath. "It's ok I just found out to but he seems ok even if he is an alien." Sakura said soothingly.

Shin taro squinted his eyes at Kisshu and patted the spot on the couch next to him "Sit down "He said calmly. Kisshu hesitated and looked at Ichigo and she nodded. 'Don't kill him dad please! 'She thought sitting on the arm of the couch next to Kish taking his hand again.

Shin taro inspected Kish slowly then started the interrogation "Do you love my daughter? "He asked. Kish nodded his head "Of course I do Mr. Momomiya! "Kish didn't dare call him Shin taro. Shin taro nodded liking that he was formal.

"Will you ever hurt my daughter? Mentally or Physically? "He asked. "I would never dream of it! I would never cheat on Ichigo like that Masabaka did and I would never _ever_ hurt Ichigo Physically! "Kish said holding his hand up and putting his other on his heart. "I swear to you I wouldn't! "He said grabbing Ichigo's hand again.

'So far so good 'Ichigo thought holding her breath as the last question came. Shintaro nodded again "So I take it you don't like Masaya? "Shintaro asked. Kish shook his head "I don't like him at all for breaking your daughter's heart. "Kish said. Shintaro looked at Kish then finally he nodded and smiled at Kish. "I guess you're alright then. Anyone who hates Masaya is ok with me! "He said hugging Kish.

"I'm proud to say that you can call me Shintaro! "He said smiling at Kish. Kish smiled back "Thank you -Shintaro" Kish said. Ichigo and her mother gasped "He didn't die! That's an accomplishment by itself but Kish can call him Shintaro! Masaya didn't even get to call him that!' Ichigo thought, she knew her mother was thinking the same thing.

Then Ichigo snapped out of her shock and said "OH yeah dad I forgot one more thing but this one's not as bad...sort...I guess...ok maybe not but anyways umm...well when I was kidnapped I started having these dreams were a man would come and try and kill me but all I would get were a few scratches on me and we found a way to make sure I don't have the dreams anymore. "Ichigo said as Shintaro just noticed the bandages on Ichigo's arm "What!" He said then he took a deep breath

"Well I guess it's bad because of the dreams but good because you cured them. "He said. Ichigo shook her head. "We didn't cure it we just found a way to make sure I don't the dreams that night. "Ichigo said. Shintaro shrugged "As long as you don't have the dreams its good news to me "He said hugging Ichigo and Kish. Sakura smiled and joined in the group hug.

When they stopped hugging Sakura asked "Who's this 'we' that you keep talking about anyways?"

"Their adoptive brothers Pai, and Taruto. Pai's the oldest and the smartest he came up with the pill so Ichigo wouldn't have the bad dreams, and Taruto the youngest. My parents died when I was 3 and Pai and Tarts parents took me in." Sakura smiled sadly and rubbed Kish's aria so sorry Kish I didn't know."

"It's ok" Kish said smiling. "Do you mind if I ask one more question? "Shintaro asked. "No I don't mind "Kish said looking at Ichigo's father. "Why are you on your planet now? "He asked. Kish chuckled nervously.

"Well our planet has been having problems and the living conditions are horrible. Many of our people were dying each year. Hats how my parents died. When Pai and Tarts parents took me in they died to in a storm when I was 10 Pai was 11 and Tart was was like our father and he kept us safe. When we were old enough we joined our military and we went in search of a new planet. Hats why we're here. We were trying to take over this planet but were not anymore I think..."Kish said. "You think? "Shintaro asked

"Well its complicating were still working on a truce with the Mews. "Kish said. "Shouldn't there be more of you then?" Sakura asked. "There was when we first started but then they died when they landed on a non-livable planet. "Kish said frowning. Ichigo squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and Sakura could see the love between the two.

Just then they saw the air rippling next to them and Pai and Tart materialized. "Are these your brothers?" Sakura asked looking at the two aliens. Kisshu nodded and pointed to Pai "That's Pai the smart one, and that's Taruto the...other one "Kish said smiling while Ichigo giggled. "Hey!" Taruto yelled. "At least I'm not dating those old-"Tart said before Pai interrupted them.

"Both of you stop it! Hello Mr. and . Tart remember why we're here." Pai said bowing respectfully to Ichigo's parents. Tart nodded and Kisshu looked at them "Why are you here? "Kish asked looking at both of them. "Pai looked at Kisshu and said "We found out who's sending the dreams to Mew Ichigo. "Pai said.

They all gasped. "Really?!Who is it?!"Ichigo asked standing up. Kisshu stood up next to her and took her hand. "Its Deep Blue-sama "Pai said. "But while in his human host you know him as Masaya..."

MewMewPurple: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!

Kisshu: ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!REALLY!

MewMewPurple: Well someone's wide awake now.

Kisshu: why did you make another cliffhanger!

MewMewPurple: Hey it isn't my fault its 3:30 AM and I have school at 6AM!

Kisshu: You're the one writing so late at night...

MewMewPurple: Whatever, well Review please! Longest chapter yet! ...I think... Accomplishments feel great!...If I accomplished anything...well...By!


	9. Chapter 9

**This is forever: Chapter 9**

MewMewPurple: Hey guys, writing another chapter late at night*Sigh*

Kisshu: Your fault not ours

MewMewPurple: Why have you been so grouchy?

Kisshu: ID

MewMewPurple: You should be happy!

Kisshu: Your right!

MewMewPurple: I know! :D

Kisshu: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

Recap:

_"We found out who's sending the dreams to Mew Ichigo." Pai said._

_They all gasped. "Really?!Who is it?!"Ichigo asked standing up. Kisshu stood up next to her and took her hand. "Its Deep-Blue-sama" Pai said. "But while in his human host you know him as Masaya..."_

They all gasped (Not Pai and tart)"M-ma-Masaya?!"Ichigo said 'No it can't be Masaya! 'She thought but Pai confirmed it by nodding his head. 'no this can't be true...that means...'

"We have to kill him "she said softly, but everyone heard. Pai nodded. "What! I don't like that boy for breaking my daughter's heart but you guys are gonna kill him!" Sakura said. "It's the only cure to the dreams Ichigo is having. "Pai said respectfully. Sakura was shocked. "Well I on the other hand agree to this fully, 100%!"Shin taro said. Sakura hit his arm.

Suddenly the air rippled next to everyone and a blue light appeared like in Ichigo's dreams. When a man walked out of the light Pai and Taruto immediately kneeled with their heads down. Kisshu just stood there putting Ichigo behind him with a scowl on his face.

Still in her Mew form Ichigo backed away to were her parents were and put them behind her. When the light disappeared a man with Jet black hair down to his knees was standing before Pai and Tart. Pai looked over and saw Kish standing "Kish" He hissed "Kneel! "Kish looked at him then to deep blue.

"Listen to him Kisshu "Deep Blue Said menacingly. When Kish didn't do anything Deep Blue walked up to Kish. "Kneel!" He said. 'Just do it Kish, please! 'Ichigo thought desperately. She sighed when slowly Kisshu started to kneel.

Deep Blue smiled evilly and walked back to where he was standing before. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were planning on killing my human host Masaya. "He said looking out the window behind him while holding his hands behind his back. "Is this true Pai? "He asked walking to Pai.

Pai kept his head down "No Deep Blue-Sama. "Pai said still looking down. Tart and Kish looked at him sympathetically. "Then humor me and tell what you were going to do "Deep Blue said looking straight ahead with his face frozen.

"We were just going to keep giving Mew Ichigo the pills. We just thought she'd like to know that Masaya was your human host. "Pai said. Deep Blues face twitched into a smile. Out of nowhere Deep Blue kicked Pai in the stomach. Everyone flinched as Pai grunted when his gut got kneed hard. "Lies!" Deep Blue shouted. Ichigo saw that Tart was on the verge of crying and Kisshu was sending daggers at Deep Blue with his eyes. "Now tell me the real plan! "Deep Blue yelled. Then he smiled and straightened up. "Never mind I don't need you to tell media already know. You were gonna kill me to save Kisshu's precious girlfriend. Mew Ichigo. "He said looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo froze as he started getting closer. She could hear her parents suck in their breath as he did. When he was arm's length away he stopped. Slowly he turned around. "I got an idea. How about you kill her Kisshu! "He said grinning like the evil maniac he was. Ichigo's heart stopped and Kisshu stiffened. Slowly Deep Blue walked closer to Kisshu "If you were ever really loyal to me at all you would kill Ichigo, The enemy "He said. Kisshu just stayed frozen. "No "Kisshu whispered. Tart and even Pai looked at Kish surprised that he said no to their leader.

Deep Blues smile turned into a frown as he walked in front of Kisshu. "What did you say boy?" He asked. Ichigo was watching in horror as Deep Blue grabbed Kisshu shirt and lifted him up. "I didn't hear that, repeat it." Kisshu gave him a death glare. "No!" Kish yelled. Deep Blues eyes flashed with anger as he dropped Kisshu and kicked him in the gut hard.

Kisshu sucked in a breath as Deep Blue grabbed him again. "Your pathetic. Useless. A lame excuse of a lord to be! "Ichigo froze 'Lord to be? What does that mean? 'She thought. "How can you fall for a pathetic human?!What about your people huh? Your just gonna abandon them for a human?!"Deep Blue hissed.

Kisshu looked at hemi not abandoning my people, my _kingdom_, for humankind helping them. "Kish snarled. "And how are you doing that huh? Your just pathetic. "He spat at Kisshu while dropping him. "No need for you to do the dirty work for me, I'll just do it myself. "Deep Blue said getting out his sword and charging at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes were wide as she grabbed her parents and dodged the attack.

Deep Blue snarled and turned to them. Ichigo put up a shield around her and her parents as Deep Blue charged at them again. With one swipe of his sword Deep Blue broke Ichigo's shield and pinned her down. He smiled as he raised his sword.

Deep Blues sword was coming closer...

'This is it 'Ichigo thought

Closer...

'I'm gonna die'

Closer...!

'At least my parents are safe'

It was about to strike through her heart when Deep Blue fell off Ichigo grunting, while his sword fell to the floor with a *Clink*

Ichigo opened her eyes that had hurt from her squeezing tightly and saw Kisshu on Deep Blue pinning him down. Immediately Ichigo sat up and crawled over to her parents that were hugging and watching everything in horror. "Mom, Dad are you ok?" Ichigo asked them helping them up.

"Y-yeah j-just a little s-shaken up I g-guess. "Her mom said. Ichigo grabbed their hands and walked them over to the now standing Pai and Tart. "Can you take my parents to Ryou and Keichiiro at Cafe Mew Mew please "Ichigo asked Pai and Tart? They both nodded and grabbed her parent's hands. "Thanks, and get the Mews over here fast! "Ichigo said as they nodded again and teleported.

Ichigo turned to see Deep Blue and Kisshu standing. Deep Blue had his sword again and Kisshu was gripping his Dragon Blades tightly, His knuckles turning white. They went at it like Two Grizzly-Bears fighting over a fish.

Ichigo watched waiting to jump in if Kisshu needed help. Then when it looked like No one was ever gonna win Deep Blue stopped. "You're a useless waste of my time. I should've done this a _long_ time ago. "Deep blue said closing his eyes and turning toward the staring Ichigo. "Sleep "Deep Blue said opening his eyes. Ichigo got extremely tired "Kisshu...?"Ichigo whispered falling while Kisshu ran over and caught her.

Kisshu laid her on the couch "What did you do to her? "Kisshu snarled looking at His _'leader'_ with a glare. "I just put her to sleep, and now I'm gonna do the same. Hers a helpful hint. If you kill me while I'm sleeping you'll kill your precious _girlfriend_ over there so I highly recommend you let me have some rest. "Deep Blue said smiling while sitting on the ground and closing his eyes.

Kisshu growled and sat on the couch with Ichigo.

With the Mews:

Lettuce's POV:

All the Mews were getting ready to go home and were walking to the door when the air in front of them rippled. They all stared as Pai Tart and Ichigo's parents stood in front of them. "Where's Ryou? "Pai asked seriously.  
"Downstairs." I said. "RYOU!" Mint shouted. Ryou came upstairs "What Minto?!"He stopped when he saw the aliens and Ichigo's parents.

"What's going on? "He asked. Tart was bouncing on his heels with an anxious look "Deep Blue-Sama came to the old hag's house and started asking us questions about our plans because we found out his human host was that Masaya guy and we were gonna kill him, but then Deep Blue wanted kish to kill the old hag but he wouldn't so Deep Blue-Sama was gonna do it himself and Kisshu got him before he could and the old hag wanted Ryou to watch her parents while we got you Mews. "Tart said quickly still bouncing.

They all stared at him "Come on!Kisshu could be dying right now! "Tart said now jumping.** (A/N Ichigo: Thanks for the love Tart!)**All the mews transformed. "Grab our hands "Pai said. Lettuce and Zakuro grabbed Pai's hands and Pudding and Mint grabbed Tarts hands. Ichigo's parents walked up to Ryou. Then they teleported to Ichigo's house.

Kisshu's POV:

'It's been 2 minutes! How long does it take to get the mews and get back? 'Kish thought. Just then the air rippled and Pai, Tart, and the Mews stood before him. "Finally!" Kish said getting up with a worried look. "What happened? "Zakuro asked looking at Ichigo with a worried look in her eyes.

"Deep Blue put her to sleep and is getting in her dreams right now. "Kish said snarling and nodding his head towards the man sitting cross legged on the floor behind them. They all turned and saw Deep Blue. Mint got an angry expression on her face and was about to attack but Kish yelled "Stop!"

Mint looked at him confused "What are you still on his team? "Mint asked. Kish got a disgusted look on his face "No! But if you kill him you kill Ichigo." He said sitting on the couch with a worried expression on his face. Ichigo started screaming. "Pai could you wake her up doing that thing you did last time? "Kish asked. "It's not a 100% grantee Kish. "Pai said

Ichigo's POV:

'What? I'm in dream land again?!Oh come on! 'Ichigo thought. Then she saw the light next to her. 'OH great! 'Ichigo thought while groaning. Then Deep Blue came out of the light and smiled at her. "Finally now I can kill you in peace! "He snarled charging up to her.

Lucky for Ichigo she was still in Mew form and easily dodged the attack while getting out her Strawberry Bell.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise! "She shouted her attack as a Pink light shot out of the bell and to Deep Blue. He jumped out of the way but the light grazed his arm. He hissed and charged at Ichigo again this time hitting her arm lightly while she jumped out of the way.

Ichigo winced while falling to the ground. He smiled evilly and pinned her down. Then Deep Blue's grin widened "I want you to suffer before you die! "He said digging his knee into Ichigo's stitches tearing them open.

Ichigo made an ear splitting scream and they could see blood coming from her shirt. All the aliens and mews were holding their ears until the screams died down but Ichigo still had tears streaming down her face.

Kish lifted her shirt and saw her wound open again and bleeding more than last time. Kisshu looked at Pai "Do something I don't care what just wake her up! "Kish yelled his own eyes filling with tears.

Pai walked up quickly and tapped her forehead. Seconds felt like hours and Ichigo wouldn't wake up. Finally she pried her tear smoked eyes opened and gasped grabbing her side. "Kitten!" Kisshu said grabbing her hands while Pai started bandaging her side.

"K-kish? "Ichigo asked out of breath. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something. She looked over and her eyes were wide. "PUDDING LOOK OUT! "Ichigo yelled as Deep Blue swung his sword at Pudding. Before Pudding could react Tart pushed her aside.

All the mews turned to face the smiling Deep Blue. Ichigo lay on the couch and watched desperately as Kish got up and started fighting him with the mews and tart. 'Why did this have to happen? 'Ichigo thought looking at Pai who was stitching her wound back up. Ichigo winced at the pain and gasped while gripping the couch.

When Pai was done he got up and went to the fight and told lettuce something. Lettuce nodded and ran over to Ichigo. Picking the girl up Lettuce took her upstairs. Before the wall covered the fight Ichigo saw Kish glance at her and smile. She smiled back as the wall covered up the scene.

Lettuce opened the door to Ichigo's room and laid the girl on the bed and closed the door. "What's going on? "Ichigo asked wincing at the pain while struggling to sit against the Headboard.

"Pai wanted me to take you up here so Deep Blue couldn't get you. "Lettuce said helping Ichigo sit up and grabbed Ichigo's desk chair and sitting next to the bed. "OH "Ichigo said sighing.

_  
Kisshu Pod:

Kisshu was coming up behind Deep Blue as the mews were attacking him from the front to distract him. 'This is for hurting Ichigo! 'Kish thought as he stabbed his dragon Blades into his back. Deep Blue hissed and turned around while scowling at Kish. "You're a disgrace to your people! "He shouted while teleporting away.

Ichigo and Lettuce were waiting anxiously upstairs when the door opened. Lettuce stood up immediately, ready for battle, when Kisshu Tart Pai and the Mews rushed through the door. Lettuce relaxed and sat back down.

Kisshu ran over to the now laying down Ichigo and took her hand. "Are you ok Koneko-chan?!"He asked kissing her forehead. Ichigo blushed lightly at the public affection and nodded her head "I should be asking you the same thing. "She said smiling.

Kish smiled back "Of course I'm all right! "Kish said. Pai coughed loudly behind them indicating that he was still there. Ichigo blushed again and looked at him.

"Do you want us to get your parents Ichigo? "He asked. Ichigo nodded and Pai and Tart teleported to get her parents. A few seconds later they were back with Ichigo's parents.

Immediately her mom came rushing toward her. "Ichigo!" Her mom said hugging her daughter tightly. Ichigo winced as her mom hit her stitches. "Own!" Ichigo squeaked jumping a little

"What's the matter? "Her mom said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo lifted her shirt up to reveal her stitches. Her mom gasped. "Did that guy do that to you! "Her mom asked while her dad grabbed her mom's hand. Ichigo nodded. "Ok I'm officially ok with you guys killing Massaya! "Her mom said.

Kisshu chuckled a little and Ichigo whacked his arm. "Sorry Koneko-chan I just think it's funny how your mom can change her decision that quick. "Kish said smiling. Ichigo smiled and rolled her eyes lying back down. Kish took her hand and looked at her mom seriously "We are gonna kill him for hurting Ichigo. "He said

Her mom nodded "Will you protect my daughter? "Shin taro asked. "I'd risk my own life to save her. "Kish said nodding. Shin taro and Sakura nodded "Ok folks let's give these two some privacy and you can all help me make dinner! "Her mom said happily while shooing people out of the room.

"But not too much privacy! "Shin taro added. "Yes Shin taro we'll give them privacy and that means you won't pop your head in every 5 seconds! "Her mom said looking at Shin taro smiling. "Fine!" Shin taro said slouching.

"Pudding will be the best helper ever for Ichigo onee-chan mom Na-no da!" Pudding said skipping away happily.  
When everyone was gone Kisshu looked back at Ichigo happily.

"Were finally alone "He said smiling wider. "Kisshu!" Ichigo said smiling to "Don't do anything just cause my dad seemed convincing doesn't mean he won't find a way to spy on us. "Ichigo said laughing. "Hey!" They heard her dad say. "Mom! "Ichigo yelled.

Next thing they knew they heard her mom yell "SHINTARO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME!"  
"Fine! "Then they heard the footsteps going down the stairs. Kisshu laughed and so did Ichigo. "Now were alone right? "Kish asked. "Up" Ichigo said.

Kisshu leaned in and kissed her on the lips. After tasting her mouth he leaned back. "Aah that was nice. "He said licking his lips. Ichigo smiled "Of course it was. "Ichigo replied. "I'm gonna go to sleep" Ichigo said getting comfy. "Ok" Kish said giving her the pill and water. After Ichigo took it she went right to sleep with Kisshu holding her hand.

When Ichigo woke up she saw Kish in the chair next to her sleeping. She felt great and was getting out of bed when she felt Kisshu wake up and tangle his arms around her waist. "G'mornin Koneko-Chan." He said smiling and kissing her cheek. "Morning Kish "She said giggling and turning around putting her arms around his neck. Then she remembered something and turned around looking at the corners of her wall. Instantly she saw it, a tiny camera the size of a bottle cap with a blinking red light. 'How have I never noticed that? 'She thought while walking over to it.

"Aww come on Koneko-chan can't you just leave it? "Kish whined noticing that she was going to take the camera down. "No Kisshu I cant." She said grabbing a chair and standing on it. When she got the camera down she put it in the trash. Kish crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "OH don't be like that "Ichigo said walking up to him.

He just stayed the same. Ichigo thought a moment then smiled. "Well I guess I'll just see if Masaya will take me back since you don't love me anymore "Ichigo said smiling and turning around walking to the door. Kish looked up in shock and ran over to her "I was only kidding Kitten! "He said. "I know Kish it was a joke "Ichigo said getting on her tip-toes and kissing Kish.

Kisshu wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Ichigo put her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Opening her mouth Kish put his tongue in her strawberry flavored mouth and tasted tithe kiss was long and romantic when they finally stopped. What time is it? "Ichigo asked sitting on her bed and looking at her clock."12P.M"Kish said sitting on the bed with Ichigo.

"Your dad went to work after looking in here for the 5th time today and your mom went shopping. "He said "So that means were all alone! "Ichigo didn't even have time to respond when Kish smashed his lips on hers. He kissed her gently and passionately and Ichigo slowly lay down on her back.

Kish got on top of her and put his tongue in her mouth. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck again and Kish put his arms around her waist pulling her close.

Kish angled his head making the kiss deeper. Then he put his hands under her shirt and started slowly rubbing her waist. He moved his hands upward and Ichigo broke the kiss. "Kisshu don't I'm not ready. "She said. Kish nodded although he was a little bummed "I wouldn't try and pressure you into anything you didn't want to do "He said. Ichigo smiled sweetly at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I have a ton of homework to do anyways." Ichigo said walking over to the desk and grabbing some books.

Kish and Ichigo did the homework and were done quickly. Kish looked up at her and sighed. "Well it's all done! "He said smiling. "Up" Ichigo said sitting against Kish. He massaged her back with his long fingers. Just as the doorbell rang.

Ichigo looked back at Kish with a confused look and he just shrugged. Ichigo scrambled of the bed and walked downstairs to the door. When Ichigo got to the door she looked through the peep-hole to see Masaya standing on the porch.

Ichigo gasped and turned white. Kisshu came downstairs and saw her. "Who is it Koneko-chan? "He asked walking up to her "I-its Masabaka. "She said quietly. Kish was shocked but quickly got anger. Ichigo sucked in her breath and turned. Opening the door she came face to face with Masaya.

"What do you want? "Ichigo asked angrily.

Masaya looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I did and what I said and I wanted to know if you wanted to get back together again. "He said rubbing the back of his head.

Ichigo looked at him in shock "Why would I get back together with you?!Your probably just gonna cheat on me with another girl! "Ichigo yelled "And by the way vie moved on and you should to! "She said

Masaya looked at her in shock "Really with who? "He asked. Ichigo hesitated "I'm dating Kisshu..." She said looking at her feet while Kisshu stepped up behind her. Masaya was in shock "Your dating him! He's the enemy! You can't date him I forbid you to! "He said.

Ichigo looked at him stunned "You _forbid_ me to! What are you my father?!No I don't think you are because my dad actually _likes_Kish! You can't tell me who I can date or not! "Ichigo yelled.

"Your dad likes that _thing_! Does he know that he's the one that kidnapped you! "He yelled angrily. "Yes, he does! "Ichigo said equally angry.

"Your families a bunch of fools. "Masaya said "And Ichigo you're the biggest fool of all. "Ichigo looked at him stunned with tears welling up in her eyes. Kisshu saw this and his eyes filled with anger and hatred as he looked at his kitten's ex-boyfriend.

"Don't talk to my koneko-chan that way. "Kish said putting Ichigo behind him and getting his sai swords out. Hatred filled his eyes. Masaya glared at Kish. "Whatever just remember this, "He said glaring at the pair "I'll be backing"(Terminator? D :( sorry ruined the moment...) He said walking away. Kish turned around to face a crying Ichigo. Kish walked up to her and and hugged her. She nuzzled into his chest and sobbed.

"It's ok Kitten he's just a bake and doesn't know an angel when he sees one. "Kish said comforting her. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. "He said petting her hair. Ichigo's sobs died down and she looked up at Kish with a tear soaked face. "It's not gonna be all right he said that he would be back and w-"Kish stopped her "When he comes back I'm gonna keep you safe and I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you. "Kish said hugging her tightly. Ichigo smiled and pecked him on the lips "Thank you Kisshu"

Kisshu grinned at her "No problem "He said closing the door that was still open.

When her mom and dad got home they all had dinner and Ichigo was now upstairs with Kisshu.

"I have to go now Pai and Tart will wonder why I'm still here." Kish said sadly getting off the bed. Ichigo stood up to and kissed him on the lips "Do you have to go? "She asked sadly. "Yeah if I don't Pai will get mad at me." Kish said "By" She said. "By my Kitten. "He said teleporting away. Ichigo smiled and took her pill while getting under her comforter. Soon she fell asleep.

On the ship:

When Kish got back he went straight to sleep while thinking about his Koneko-chan.

Pays POV:

'It's 12:00pm how long does Kisshu need to sleep? 'Pai thought getting up. He walked down the hall to Kish's room and banged on the door. "KISSHU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW ITS 12 O'CLOCK!"He yelled. He sighed angrily when he got no response. Opening the door he saw Kish glistening with sweat. Pai walked over to him and put his hand on his forehead. He yanked it back when he felt it. It was as hot as fire.

Pai looked at the symptoms:

Sweat

Fever and,

chills

Pai didn't recognize any alien illness that had all 3 of these symptoms. He thought that it might be a human disease so he teleported to Earth.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ichigo hit the sleep button and got out of bed slowly (Its summer vacation and she's been through a lot so yes she slept in till 12!).She took a shower and changed into a pink tank-top and a black mini skirt. Putting her hair up in her signature pigtails she turned around to see the air rippling behind her. 'Kish?' She thought. Nope it was Pai.

"Oh hi Pai. "Ichigo said. "HI Mew Ichigo, look Kisshu's sick and I don't recognize the symptoms to be any alien disease so I was wondering if you could come with me and see if you knew what it is. "Pai said looking at Ichigo "Yeah sure but hold on I should leave a note for my parents. "Ichigo said as Pai nodded.

She wrote a note saying that she was going to the alien ship because Kish was sick and turned around to face Pai. "OK I'm ready "Ichigo said taking Pays hand.

When they got there they saw Tart sitting next to Kish. "Finally your back! "Tart said getting up. "Has he changed? "Pai asked. Tart shook his head "Other than a lot more sweat no."

Ichigo walked up to Kish and put a hand to his head yanking it back quickly after felling the heat. She examined him more. He was sweating and shaking. "It looks like all he has is the flu. "Ichigo said turning to face Pai and Tart.

"How do we cure it? "Pai asked. "You have fever medication? "She asked. Pai nodded. "Ok go get it." She said while Pai teleported out of the room. He came back with the Medication and handed it to Ichigo. She read the directions:

**'Take 2 caplets every 4 hours. Swallow-do not crush, chew or dissolve. Do not take more than 12 capsules in 24 hours. Helps Fever, Headache, chills, sore throat, and runny nose.'**

"Ok all he needs to do is take 2 pills every 4 hours. "Ichigo said putting the pills down on the bed side table. "Can you wake him up? "Ichigo asked though she didn't really want to wake him up but she knew she had to. Pai nodded and walked up to Kisshu and tapped his finger on his forehead. It glowed and for a second nothing happened but then slowly Kisshu opened his eyes.

"Kisshu? "Ichigo said looking at Kish. "Kitten? Hats happening? "He asked trying to sit up. "You're sick with the flu so Pai brought me here." Ichigo said. "What's that? "Kish asked confused. "It's a human disease, and I need you to take these pills to get your fever down. "She said getting water. Kish nodded and Ichigo gave him 2 pills and the glass of water. Kish took the pills and layer back against the headboard. "You hang out on earth too much "Tart said. "OH shut it don't act like you don't like that monkey mew we all know you do. "Kish said smiling. Tart blushed lightly. "I do not! "He said loudly. Kish scoffed "Tell that to the shrine in your room." Ichigo tried to keep from giggling but failed. Tarts blush darkened and he glared at Kish "That glare would be a lot more convincing if you weren't as red as an apple "Kish said laughing. "Shut up! "Tart said teleporting away. Pai sighed and shook his head while teleporting away.

"Kish stop teasing him! "Ichigo said although she was laughing. "Not my fault he walked right into my trap "Kish said laughing to. "Next time don't set traps. "Ichigo said sitting on the chair next to his bed.

MewMewPurple: OMG!

Kisshu: What? No cliffhangers?

MewMewPurple: That was my longest chapter yet!

Kisshu: With no cliffhanger! What you don't want people to read this anymore?

MewMewPurple: Kisshu shut it I'm enjoying the accomplishment I just made!*Starts singing and dancing around the room.*

Ichigo: Hey what I miss?

Kisshu: Umm...Nothing much MMP Just made an accomplishment and kind of went straight to dancing...

Ichigo: What she do?

Kisshu: Wrote the longest chapter without a cliffhanger.

Ichigo: Really? Thats good.

Kisshu: Yup. Since MMP is busy I guess I'll say this, P-

Ichigo: PLEASE REVEIW! :D

Kisshu: Hey I was gonna say that!*Pouts*

Ichigo: I know what'll make that frown upside down!*Kisses Kish long and passionately while crowd from TV goes 'Sooooo'; D*

Kisshu: I'm not mad anymore!

Ichigo: I knew it! : D well good bye! ~Noah!

MMP: LALALALAA!


	10. SORRY!

**Sorry for all the spelling errors! I use Microsoft word and they just don't get some things, so in spell check it changes stuff like POV to Pod, so I'm soo sorry for that! Also stuff like Shintaro turns into Shin taro. I don't know how they don't understand these things but it's really annoying. Again SSOOOOSSOOOOSSOOOOOSOOOOOOOOO sorry!**

**-MewMewPurple**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is forever: Chapter 10**

MewMewPurple:*Pouts*

Ichigo: What's wrong?

MewMewPurple: There's so many tests coming up in school... Gurr! :(

Kisshu: What's that mean?

MewMewPurple: It means I might not update roguery... Sorry!Blame school not me!

Ichigo: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

Kisshu was laying on the bed while Ichigo was making soup. "Is it done yet?" Kish asked sitting up. "Almost...Ok it's done!" Ichigo said putting the soup in a bowl and getting some chopsticks. It was Ramon noodles. She sat down next to Kish "Can you eat?" She asked. "I think so" He said taking the bowl and putting it on his lap. He started eating the food and when it was halfway gone stopped. "I'm full" Kish said while Ichigo put the food on the bedside table. Kish laid back down and Ichigo put her hand on his forehead. "You still have a fever but it's not as bad as before." She said getting the pills from the bottle and checking her watch. "It's time for you to take the pills again." She said giving the pills and water to Kish.

After he took them he closed his eyes "I'm tired" He said sleepily. "Ok get some rest." Ichigo said "it'll help you get better." She said putting his blankets over his shoulders. "Human diseases are the worst..."He mumbled falling asleep.

Ichigo giggled and refilled the water while making herself a sandwich. Sitting back down and eating her sandwich she looked around. Everything looked the same with the exception of a few clothes in a pile next to the couch. Finishing the sandwich she lay back against the chair looking at the clock above the bed. '4:46P.M'She thought 'Mom and dad should have found my note by now...' She thought looking at Kisshu.

"How is he?" Pai asked behind her. Ichigo jumped with her cat ears and tail popping out. "You scared me!" Ichigo said looking at him forcing her heart to slow down. Pai shrugged smiling slightly (0_0) and Ichigo sighed "His fever went down so that's a good thing." Ichigo said looking at Kish again and making her ears and tail go away.

Pai walked up and stood next to Ichigo also looking at Kisshu. Ichigo remembered something. "Pai when Deep Blue came and he was talking to Kish he said something about _lord to be_. What does that mean?" She asked looking at Pai. He sighed "Kisshu parents were the king and queen of our planet or Lord and Lady. So basically Kish was next in line to be Lord." Pai said "When his parents died he was gonna be the Lord but he was not was 3 and the law on our planet was that you cannot be lord unless your is now 17 but on his 18th birthday whenever he goes back to our planet he'll be the new lord making him lord to be at the moment." Pai said still looking at Kish.

"Wait, if the Lord and Lady of your planet are...you know...dead and Kisshu's here whose ruling your planet?" Ichigo asked processing the information she was just told. Pai shrugged "Probably the people who watched over the Lord and Lady, You would probably call them your governors." He said looking at Ichigo.

Pai had left and soon after Tart came in. Ichigo and him didn't fight like they normally did but they sat in silence and talked to Kish when he woke up. After a while Tart left to. Now it was just Ichigo and Kisshu.

"You feeling any better?" Ichigo asked "Actually I feel like I'm about to barf..." Kisshu said making a face. Ichigo got up alarmed and went to the bathroom. She rushed back with a bucket and gave it to Kish quickly.

It was a good thing to because right when he took it he barfed inside it. Ichigo rubbed his back waiting for him to stop. When he was done Ichigo put a hand to his forehead but yanked it back quickly. His fever had come back and was worse than before.

"Your fevers back." Ichigo said putting the bucket next to his bed and grabbing the water. "That's just great" Kisshu said with a frown "Here drink some but not a lot or you'll throw up again." She said handing him the water.

He took a few sips of the water and gave it back to her.

"Thanks Koneko-chan." Kisshu said looking at her smiling. "For what?" She asked smiling back. "For taking care of me" Kisshu said "I know you'd do the same for me." Ichigo said taking his hand. "You think you could keep the pills down?" Ichigo asked looking at her watch.

It was 8:30, time for the pills again. Kish hesitated "I guess I'll try" he said taking the pills and water.

Ichigo took the bowl of Ramon and tossed it out, knowing it would be a while before Kish wanted to eat again. She walked back to find Kish sleeping. Smiling she sat back down next to Kish.

She saw the air ripple in front of her and looked up to see Pai "Hey Ichigo?" He asked. "Hmm" Ichigo said looking back down. "Tart got sick; I guess he caught it from Kish." He said with his expressionless face filled with a little bit of worry. "Really?" Ichigo said standing up. "Yeah I wanted to see if you could help him to." He said.

Ichigo nodded "Sure I guess I could." She said grabbing the pills and another glass of water. Pai took her hand and teleported her to his room. When they got to Tarts room she looked around. It was orange with a red border on the wall, a carpet that was a very light orange almost yellow, against one wall there was some toy chests, On another there was a bed with an Orange and red checked bedspread and light orange sheets and pillows, a bedside table a dresser, and a desk with an elaborate computer on it, and finally on the other wall were a ton of pictures of Pudding in Mew form and non-Mew form. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

She walked over to a sleeping Tart and felt his head. It was on fire. "Yeah he has the same thing as Kish" She said putting the things on the table and shaking Tart lightly to wake him up. He woke up and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked groggily sitting up. "You got the flu to." Ichigo said grabbing the pills and the water. "Take these they'll make you feel better." She said handing them to Tart. "Could you take him to Kish's room with us? It'll be easier for me to take care of him that way." Ichigo said turning to Pai. Pai nodded and picked Tart up and Ichigo put a hand on Pai's shoulder and he teleported them to Kish's room.

He put Tart down on the couch and Ichigo put some extra blankets on him. "Get some rest." Ichigo told him. Tart nodded and curled up on the couch.

She walked over to the now waking Kish and smiled. "You gonna barf the pills up?" She asked looking at him and sitting on the chair. Kish shook his head "Not right now at least...Hey Pai its visiting hours already?" Kish asked with a smile. Pai sighed and dragged a chair next to the couch. "Tart got sick too so I'm gonna have to take care of both of you." Ichigo said.

"Aww but whyyyyyy?" Kish whined laying down. "Cause you got me sick!" Tart said loudly to Kish. Kish pouted and then his face changed into a twisted shape and Ichigo grabbed the bucket. Kish took it and barfed while Ichigo rubbed his back.

"Eeeewww is that gonna happen to me?!"Tart asked covering his eyes. Ichigo smiled and turned to him "Probably... Pai you should probably get him a bucket though just to be safe." Ichigo said. Pai nodded and went to get a bucket. He came back with one and put it on the floor next to Tart and Tart groaned. Pai made a small smile and sat back down.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep again" Kish said rolling over. Ichigo nodded "You should do the same Tart." She said looking at Tart. He nodded and rolled over to.

It was 10:30 PM and Ichigo was getting out of the shower. Pai had stayed and was watching Kish and Tart for her while she took a shower so she could keep herself awake. Ichigo got dressed quickly in the same clothes she had been wearing before and walked out to see a sleeping Kish and Tart. Pai was on the chair next to Kish and he was drinking some water that he had gotten.

"They do much since I've been gone?" Ichigo asked walking up to Kish to change the wash cloth on his head. "Nope still the same although Kish vomited again" Pai said shaking his head lightly.

Ichigo dumped a washcloth in Ice cold water and put it back and Kish's forehead. He sighed in relief while sleeping and Ichigo smiled. She walked over to Tart to change his washcloth and saw him tossing and turning. "When I left Tart wasn't tossing and turning." Ichigo said to Pai shaking her head. Pai shrugged "He just started doing that." Pai said.

Ichigo sighed and sat on the chair next to Tart. She started shaking him lightly to wake him up "Tart?" She asked in a whisper. Tart woke up and sat up on the couch. He was panting and sweating. He looked around confused and saw Ichigo. "You ok?" Ichigo asked looking at Tart. Tart looked at her with tears in his eyes. Ichigo was shocked and confused when Tart hugged her.

She hugged him back and she could hear him crying softly. He cried for a few more minutes before stopping and rubbing his eyes. He blushed lightly and looked down. "Bad dream?" She asked quietly. He nodded slowly and looked like he was going to cry again.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked looking at him sympathetically. Tart hesitated and finally said "It was how my parents...died..." He said with tears filling the brims of his eyes. She hugged him again as he started sobbing silently onto her shoulder. When he was done he laid down. Ichigo got up to leave when Tart grabbed her hand "Could you stay till I fall asleep?" He asked sheepishly. Ichigo smiled and sat back down. "Sure." She said.

He rolled over and closed his eyes as Ichigo started singing sweetly but softly a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her:

_"Sleep little pigeon, and fold your wings-  
Little blue pigeon with velvet eyes;  
Sleep to the singing of mother bird swinging-  
Swinging the nest were her little one lies._

_Away out yonder I see a star-  
Silvery star with a tinkling song;  
to the soft dew falling I hear it calling-  
Calling and tinkling the night along._

_In through the window a moonbeam comes-  
Little gold moonbeam with misty wings:  
All silently creeping it asks;  
"Is he sleeping-Sleeping and dreaming while mother sings?"_

_Up from the sea there floats the sob of the waves that are breaking upon the shore, as if they were groaning in anguish, moaning-  
Bemoaning the ship that shall come no more._

_But sleep little pigeon and fold your wings-  
Little blue pigeon with mournful eyes;  
Am I not singing?-  
See I am swinging-  
Swinging the nest were my darling lies." _

_(By: Eugene Field)_

Ichigo finished the lullaby and found that Tart was sleeping. Smiling she changed his washcloth and she heard him sigh happily.

She got up out of the chair and turned around to find both Kish and Pai watching her with a smile (Yes Pai was smiling but just a small one though). Ichigo blushed a dark red thankful for the darkness as she realized that they had heard everything.

"Great singing voice Koneko-chan!" Kish said widening his smile. "Shut it Kish" She said washing Tarts old glass and refilling it with water. Pai chuckled slightly and she shot a glare to both of them as she put Tarts glass on the coffee table next to him.

She grabbed an extra chair and sat next to Pai. "He had a bad dream, I don't blame him." Ichigo said shrugging her shoulders "And it doesn't help that he has a fever either."

Pai and Kish just kept smiling. Ichigo groaned and sat back in her chair.

Ichigo hadn't realized she fell asleep until she heard Kish and Tart arguing and she woke up. "What are you guys fighting for?" She asked groggily while stretching just like a cat. "He's making fun of me!" Tart said angrily as Kish stuck out his tongue.

Ichigo slapped his arm and glared at him "Would you stop already." She asked irritably. They had been fighting all night last night which is why she was surprised that she had actually fallen asleep.

"Not my fault he's a baby." Kish said laying down. "I am not!" Tart yelled. "Yes you are Mr. Crybaby" Kish said with a sly smile. "Kish stop it it's not his felt he had a bad dream!" Ichigo said angrily "What if you had a dream about your parents dying all over again!" Ichigo said.

Kish looked hurt and Ichigo realized what she had said. "Oh! Kish I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about what I said!" Ichigo said quickly knowing Kish was now probably thinking about his parents. He shrugged "Its ok Koneko-chan" He said laying down.

"I really am sorry Kish I wasn't thinking!" Ichigo said feeling bad. "Really Koneko-chan its ok." Kish said grabbing her hand. Ichigo hesitated then slowly nodded. Ichigo put a hand to his forehead "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better" Kish said as Ichigo nodded "Your fevers gone but I would try eating small amounts of food before eating meals again just in case." she said.

Kish nodded and Ichigo walked over to Tart "How are you feeling?" She asked him. "Fine" Tart said "Your fevers gone to." She said "And you didn't barf or anything so you can eat regularly."

Tart stuck his tongue out at Kish. "You guys arguing all night seemed to bring your fevers down so don't ask me how that happened." Ichigo said walking to the cupboards. She got out some Ramon and two bowls. After it was done she put a little of it in Kish's bowl and half of it in Tarts bowl. She got some chopsticks and brought the food over to Kish and Tart.

After they were done eating she cleaned there bowls. "Can you walk?" She asked Kish. "I think so" He said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He was a little wobbly but got his balance quickly and was able to walk perfectly fine now. "Can you fly or teleport?" She asked. Kish smiled and teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes I can" He said happily. "How about you Tart?" Ichigo asked getting out of Kish's grip.

Tart nodded and Teleported in front of Ichigo and Kish. "All better finely!" Kish said happily. Pai teleported in just then and looked at them "I'm guessing you guys are better now." He said. They nodded "Good now we can negotiate about the Mew Aqua." Pai said.

Ichigo nodded "We can go to the cafe. Its closed right now but the mews are already there." She said. Pai nodded and Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand as they all teleported to the Cafe.

MewMewPurple: Aww Tart and Ichigo moment!

Kisshu: Such a crybaby...

Taruto: Am not!

Kisshu: Are to!

MewMewPurple: Stop it! *Throws pillows at Kish and Tart.*

Kisshu: Whatever bossy

MewMewPurple: What!

Ichigo: Kish shut up!

Kisshu: What? PLEASE REVEIW! :D

**P.S. **

**Hopefully I fixed the whole messed up spelling think were in the last chapter Sakura hugged Ichigo and Ichigo squealed "Own!" That was ****_supposed _****to be Ow! But it decided to change it to Own… So I'm Sooooo Sorry about those mistakes but Microsoft Word is not a smart application apparently…**

**P.P.S**

**I know Ichigo at the end when she said the please review she said ~Noah, instead of ~Nya… that one was her fault, she was thinking about her cousin Noah…**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is Forever: Chapter 11**

MewMewPurple: Hola everybody!

Ichigo: hi!

MewMewPurple: An on time chapter for once!

Kisshu: Yay!

MewMewPurple: Accomplishments are great!

Ichigo: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

**Previously on: This is Forever:**

_"Good now we can negotiate about the Mew Aqua." Pai said._

_Ichigo nodded "We can go to the café. Its closed right now but the mews are already there." She said. Pai nodded and Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand as they all teleported to the Café._

They arrived in the café in front of the mews. "Your back!" Lettuce said happily walking up and hugging Ichigo. "Yeah I'm back. Kisshu got sick so I went to help him." Ichigo said. "We know your parents told us." Mint said "I think it's no fair that you just get random days off and leave us to do all the work" She said in an annoyed tone. "Oh did the princess actually have to get out of her chair?" Ichigo asked. Mint huffed and sat down sipping her tea while Ichigo smiled triumphantly.

"This is fun and all but were here for a reason" Pai said with a hint of boredom in his tone. Ichigo nodded "They wanted to work out a truce with us." She said looking at Lettuce. Lettuce nodded and Ichigo leaded the aliens downstairs. "Ryou!" Ichigo called knocking on the door to the lab. "What?" He asked opening the door. He saw the aliens and was confused for a moment "They wanna talk about the truce thing." Ichigo said seeing his confusion.

He nodded and walked out with Keichiiro behind him. He led them to the conference room down the hall and they all stepped inside and took seats.

On one side it was Kish, Ichigo, Pai then Tart and across from them were Ryou and Keichiiro.

It had been an hour and they had finally made a deal. Ryou finally agreed that he'd give the aliens the Mew Aqua if they would promise to be peaceful with them and not attack again. They promised and Ryou got up and walked over to a picture. Taking the picture off the wall there was a safe behind it (Typical) and he opened it to reveal a lot of Mew Aqua.

"We only need a little." Pai said walking over to him. Ryou nodded and handed him a small bundle that was glowing a dull blue. Pai walked up to Ichigo. "Can we talk?" Pai asked. "Sure" Ichigo said walking out of the room with him after glancing a smile at Kish. "What is it?" She asked when they were alone. "As you know me, Tart, and Kish have been living on our ship." Ichigo nodded "As you also know we've been stealing earth food." He continued, and again Ichigo nodded. "Well if were gonna live in peace with you we wont be able to steal the food and we don't have money of our own. We were wondering that since you and Kish are together and Tart and me think of you as a sister we were wondering if we could live with you and your parents if its ok with them." He finished. Ichigo was shocked "You think of me as your sister?" She asked

Pai nodded. Ichigo looked at him "I think it will be ok since my parents like you and all." She said smiling. Pai smiled back and Ichigo was shocked again but didn't show it. The door opened and Kish and Tart tackled her to the ground while hugging her. "Thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you onee-chan!" Tart shouted. Again Ichigo was shocked but hugged Kish and Tart back. "You're welcome" She said as Kish kissed her cheek and she blushed.

The mews walked down and saw the scene with confusion. "What's going on?" Mint asked. "Onee-Chan's letting us move in with her!" Tart said as he and Kish got off her. Pai helped her up and she smiled thanking him.

"We have to ask my parents first Tart" Ichigo said taking Kisshu's hand. "Let's ask them now!" Kish said happily. Ichigo thought. It was a Saturday so her dad was home and her mother didn't go shopping this early. "Sure" Ichigo said smiling as Kish hugged her tightly. She said good-bye to the Mews and Ryou and Keichiiro and then they teleported to her house.

When they got to the house Ichigo walked into the kitchen to find her mom. "Hi mom!" Ichigo said happily while walking in with the aliens behind her. "Ichigo!" Her mother said happily while hugging her tightly. "Hello!" She said to the aliens while hugging each one. They all tried to keep from laughing when her mom hugged Pai and he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Are you feeling better Kish?" Her mother asked smiling still. He nodded smiling back. Then her dad walked in "I knew I heard you!" He said to Ichigo hugging her tightly. "Hi dad" She said. He let her go and smiled to the aliens.

Ichigo pulled her parents in the family room with the aliens following her. Her parents sat on the love seat together and Ichigo Kish and Tart sat on the couch and Pai sitting on the chair.

Ichigo took Kish's hand and Pai started to explain what had happened today starting with the treaty and ending with what he had asked Ichigo. "So we were wondering if we could move in with you guys." Pai said calmly. Her mom seemed to be thinking about it and then smiled. Her dad on the other hand was a little skeptical. "I have one question but it's for you and Tart" He said to Pai. Pai nodded and Ichigo groaned and sat back against the couch. "Here we go" She mumbled and Kish chuckled.

"Do you guys hate Masaya?" He asked. Pai and Tart nodded. "Welcome home boys!" Shintaro exclaimed happily. Ichigo sighed and Kisshu hugged her along with Tart. Even Pai was smiling.

It was the next day and they finished remolding the rooms. Sakura led them upstairs to the guy's new rooms. Kisshu's was across the hall from Ichigo's (It took a lot to get Kish to agree to stay in the room). Inside it had Green walls with a twin sized bed that was also green, with light green pillows. It had a light shade of green for the carpet and had a desk in the corner. Tart's was Orange with a light red carpet. It also had a twin sized bed with light orange and red pillows and blankets. There were a few toy chests in the room and also another desk.

Pai's was a violet colored wall with light purple carpet and a queen sized bed that had light and dark purple bedspread. He also had a desk but his had one of the smaller versions of computers from their ship so he could still do his research.

It was just Tart and Ichigo. Shintaro went to work (Its now Sunday), Sakura and Kish went shopping (:D HAHAHAA) and Pai was on the ship doing who knows what.

Tart and Ichigo were sitting on the floor with a game of Monopoly in between them. It took a while but Tart finally figured out how to play. "Ok your turn" Ichigo said after buying the Pennsylvania Railroad. Tart rolled the dice. It was a 2 and a 3 "5" He said moving the car piece forward. It landed on St. Charles Place and Tart was debating on whether or not to buy it when the doorbell rang. "I got it" Ichigo said getting up. 'Who could it be?' Ichigo thought walking up to the door.

She looked through the peephole and saw Masaya. Her face drained of all color and she felt as if her heart had stopped (Which it probably had...). She slowly opened the door. 'Of course I would open the door! It's like in the horror movies when the stupid girl opens the door to the serial killer on purpose on a Halloween night at midnight when there's no one around' she thought angrily.

"What?" She asked angrily. "Hello Ichigo" He said. Something in his tone made Ichigo uneasy. She glared and started to close the door but Masaya put his foot in the space stopping the door. "I wouldn't do that." He said grabbing her arm roughly. She yelped but was silenced immediately when he put his hand on her mouth.

"Onee-chan who's at the door?" Tart asked walking up. He froze when he saw Masaya holding Ichigo, then he got angry and threw his click-clack weapon at Masaya. He jumped out of the way. "Pai!" Tart screamed loudly. They were outside on the porch and Pai teleported in the house. "What?" He asked. He was shocked just like Tart had when he saw Ichigo. He took out his fans and ran outside next to Tart.

People were staring on the sidewalk and murmuring to each other but they didn't care. "Tell Kish that I won." Masaya said teleporting away as Pai growled angrily. Tart was crying and the people on the street were still confused.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked angrily when Masaya took his hand off her mouth. It was a dark room with only a ceiling light and bedside lamp for light. It had a small uncomfortable looking bed next to the lamp which was on a wooden block, and other than that it was empty. "Better make yourself comfy." Masaya said evilly while teleporting. "You ignored my question." Ichigo mumbled angrily while sitting on the bed.

It was even more uncomfortable than it looked. It would have felt better if she slept on the floor! It smelled like a sea of dead fish had been on it for decades. "This is just great." She mumbled sitting against the wall instead. she grabbed the pillow and blanket off the bed (They didn't smell as bad) and she was right, the floor was comfier.

Making herself a makeshift bed on the floor she laid down. She couldn't help it when her eyes closed and she immediately fell asleep.

Pai had gotten Kish home and told him about Ichigo. They were all currently with the mews looking for Ichigo's signal. The light on the computer was dim but it was there. "Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding yelled happily. "Where is she?" Mint asked.

"She's on Deep Blues ship and by the looks of it he wants us to come." Pai said. "How do you know that?" Mint asked. "He's not trying to block Ichigo's signal." Pai said. "Well let's go!" Kish said anxiously.

Ichigo had been blessed with a dreamless sleep but wasn't so blessed when she woke up. Deep Blue was standing against the wall across from her which wasn't far. "Well well, she awakes!" He said walking up to her.

"leave me alone!" Ichigo said getting up and backing against the wall. He chuckled. "Your friends should be here soon so I should probably do this quickly." He said taking out his sword. He swung it at her and with her cat reflexes she jumped up and dodged it with a yelp of surprise.

She jumped again as he charged at her. "You can't do that forever!" He yelled swiping his sword again. Ichigo knew he was right. Her stomach hurt from the stitches that hadn't been fully healed. She jumped again and it felt like she was a 100 pound brick falling to the ground as Deep-Blue hit her leg hard with the sword probably breaking her leg. Not being able to get up Deep Blue picked her up by her throat.

He squeezed hard and punched her in the gut making her lose any breath she had left. Her vision was going blurry. The door behind Deep Blue opened and light filled the room. She could see 7 blurred figures outlined. "Ichigo!" She could hear someone yell her name, but it sounded distant and far away. She felt a stab of pain and the last thing she remembered was darkness.

Kisshu: OH

Tart: MY

Ichigo: GOD!

MewMewPurple: :)

Ichigo: I DIED!

MewMewPurple: Yup!

Kisshu:*Cries uncontrollably*

Tart: WHHHYYYY! *Is also crying uncontrollably*

MewMewPurple: Weelll till next time!

Kisshu: You mean there's more! Come on your gonna make me suffer MORE!

MewMewPurple: Oh shut up! Review! ;D (Oh and if your confused why Deep Blue wanted them to find her its so they could get her dead body...Plz don't flame me, I'm sorry I killed Ichigo but it's important to the story!)


	13. Chapter 12

**This is Forever: Chapter 12**

MewMewPurple: Hello!

Ichigo: I'm still dead!

Kisshu: Whyyyyy!*Sobs*

MewMewPurple: Just Read the chapter!

Ichigo: MMP DOES NOT OWN TMM IN ANYWAY AT ALL!

Kisshu: If she did she'd probably kill us all. :(

MewMewPurple: :( NO I WOULDNT!

**Previously on: This is Forever:**

_He squeezed hard and punched her in the gut making her lose any breath she had left. Her vision was going blurry. The door behind deep-blue opened and light filled the room. She could see 7 blurred figures outlined. "Ichigo!" She could hear someone yell her name but it sounded distant and far away. She felt a stab of pain and the last thing she remembered was darkness._

Kish froze as he saw his Kittens body fall to the ground. Deep Blue turned around and smiled "Bye" He said happily chuckling. Then he teleported away.

"ICHIGO!" Kish yelled running up to Ichigo. He kneeled down next to her and lifted her body cradling her. he had tears streaming down his face as he checked for a pulse. "No you can't die! You can't!" He said franticly. Pai kneeled next to Kisshu and felt for Ichigo's pulse. Kish looked at him anxiously and Pai shook his head with tears in his eyes. (Aww)

Kish had tears streaming down his face. "You can't die!" He yelled hugging her close "You can't you can't you can't!" he said franticly. He got an idea "What about Mew Aqua?" He asked hopefully. Pai's eyes flickered with hope also "It might work" He said thinking about it. "Well let's go!" Kish said with new found happiness. The mews who had been crying grabbed onto the aliens, and they all teleported to Ryou.

"RYOU!" Zakuro yelled. Ryou and Keichiiro ran up the steps 3 at a time. "Did you get her?!" Ryou asked anxiously. He saw Ichigo's limp body and froze. "We need mew aqua" Pai said to the shocked Ryou.

"Is she...dead?" Ryou asked hesitantly. He looked up at Kisshu and knew the answer. Ryou nodded and went downstairs. Soon he was back with a glowing blue bag. "Here" He said handing Kisshu the bag. Kisshu took it and reached into the bag grabbing the small blue orb that was inside. Holding it carefully he walked over to the dead Ichigo. He placed it on her chest and pushed.

They all watched as the orb slowly went into Ichigo's chest and she glew a bright blue. They watched in amazement while shielding their eyes. When the blue light was dim enough for them to see again they saw her cuts healing up and her bruises disappeared. The blue light disappeared and Kish walked slowly up to Ichigo. He grabbed her hand and they waited in silence to see if the mew aqua had revived her.

Ichigo opened her eyes to darkness. It was so dark yet she could see everything perfectly. "Hello?'' she shouted out. Her voice echoed through the darkness and she felt completely alone.

The room began to grow lighter around her and the darkness dissolved. The light was so bright that she had to shield her eyes. When the light faded she saw that it was the cafe. She saw the mews, Ryou, Keichiiro, And the aliens standing around something. "Guys?" She said but again her voice just echoed around her.

She was confused. 'What's going on?' She thought walking up to Kish. "Kish? Hellooo?!" She said waving her hand in front of his face. She saw that Kish was crying. "Why are you crying?" She asked sadly. She followed his gaze down to her limp body. Ichigo's blood went cold. Her body was lying on some cafe tables pushed together. "Wh- what's happening?" She asked frightened.

"You're in transition Ichigo" A voice said behind her. Ichigo turned around. "W-who are you?" She asked hesitantly. "I'm Tasha" The woman said. She Had light auburn hair that was curled with bright gold eyes. She was tall and pale and had alien ears. She was wearing a white sundress and white platform shoes. She looked oddly familiar. "How do you know my name?"

Tasha smiled a sweet light smile "I've been watching over Kisshu. You two are kind of an item and I've learned your name as well as all the mews." She said. Then it all clicked. "Your Kisshu's mom aren't you?" She asked. Tasha nodded. Ichigo was shocked 'I'm talking to Kisshu's mom?!'

"I've been watching over Kish since I died. I never left his side." She said thoughtfully walking up to kish and putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's really fond of you." She said smiling still. Ichigo nodded. "What did you mean when you said I was in 'transition'?" Ichigo asked still in a little bit of shock.

"Well you died but they gave you mew aqua so it's reviving you. You're transitioning back into your body." Tasha said walking up to Ichigo and taking her hands. "Before you go I need to tell you something." Tasha said turning serious. "We don't have much time so I need to tell you this. Be careful." She said in all seriousness.

"Wait what do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused. The light around her dimmed. "Tasha?" Ichigo asked "Just know this Ichigo...I approve of you and Kish. Tell him that. He'd love to hear it..."And those were the last words Ichigo heard Tasha say.

It had been three minutes and Kish was crying again, along with everyone else. Then out of nowhere Ichigo shot up on the tables with a wild look in her eye. She was gasping for breath and looking around confused.

"K- Kisshu?" She asked out of breath. "Kitten!" He cried hugging her tightly. "Ichigo onee-Chan!" Pudding and Tart yelled hugging Ichigo along with everyone else. "Go-Gotta b-re-ath guys!" Ichigo choked out. "Sorry" Lettuce said as they all got off her. Ichigo smiled at everyone and turned to Kish. Her smile widened as she remembered talking to Tasha.

"Kish I need to tell you something." Ichigo said. "What is it?" Kish asked, "I talked to your mom Tasha..." Ichigo said. Kish's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" He asked in a whisper.

Ichigo nodded. Everyone around them was shocked. "What'd she say?!" Kish asked looking off into the distance. "She said that she's been watching over you all your life." Ichigo said. Kish smiled at her and Ichigo continued "She said more." Ichigo said grabbing Kisshu's hand. "What?" Kish asked happily squeezing her hand. "She said you would be happy to hear that she approves of us being together." Ichigo said happily. Kish had tears in his eyes as he hugged Ichigo tightly. She hugged back and everyone stared in awe as they processed what Ichigo had just said.

"You should go home your parents are worried about you and you should get some rest anyways." Keichiiro said still in a little bit of shock. Ichigo and Kish stopped hugging and Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo!" Her mom and dad yelled hugging her. "Hi mom, Hi dad" Ichigo said hugging back. "Are you ok?" Her mom asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna take a nap." Ichigo said. Her mother nodded "I'll make you a snack for when you wake up." Her mom said smiling. Ichigo nodded and smiled back. "Thanks mom." She said hugging her one more time and went upstairs.

She walked into her room and plopped down onto her nice comfortable bed. She purred and lay against the soft pink plush pillows and slid under the pink comforter. She fell into an instant sleep.

"Where is he?! He should be here by now!" He bellowed to the young lady. "Sir, he's probably grieving" The women said sipping her tea patiently. His face twisted into anger" If I know him he would be grieving by coming to me and killing me!" He said standing up abruptly and pounding his fist on the table "Just wait a few days then he'll come." The women said putting the tea down. "I don't have time to wait, if I want my plan to work I can't WAIT!" He yelled choking the girl. "Now go find out why he's not here right now!" He bellowed dropping the girl. The girl sighed "So impatient..." The women said getting up "What was that Katsumi?!" (English Meaning: Victorious Beauty) He asked walking up to the women. "Nothing Deep Blue-Sama." She said teleporting away.

MMP: Ok I know...REALLLLLLYYYYY SHORT! but it had a lot of juiciness to it!

Kisshu: ...

Ichigo: IM ALIVE!

MMP: Yup!

Ichigo: I'm sorry for getting mad at you! Kish apologize! NOW!

Kisshu: (POUTS) I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you probably gonna kill us all...

MMP: Its ok the only one I want to kill is Masaya/Deep Blue! Just remember everyone...REVEIW! :D


	14. Im sooo MAD!

**GAHHH! MY LAPTOP COMMITED SUICIDE ON ME! I LOST ****_ALL_**** MY FILES FOR THIS STORY AND MY OTHER MAXIMUM RIDE STORY! I HAD THE NEXT LIKE 6 CHAPTERS DRAFTED OUT! I JUST NEEDED TO EDIT AND UPLOAD THEM! IM SOOOO SORRY IM NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THIS STORY! IM USING MY DADS LAPTOP FOR THIS UPDATE, IM GONNA HOPEFULLY GET A LAPTOP FOR MY B-DAY NEXT MONTH, HOPEFULLY SOONER, AND THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD AGAIN! IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! THIS STORY WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A WHILE!**

**-****_A VERY ANNOYED BAKA WHO DIDNT SAVE THEIR FILES ON THEIR FLASH DRIVE... ._**


End file.
